Recuperando la vida
by baby1cullen
Summary: secuela de volver a sentir la vida. la vida continua, pero no todo es felicidad de nuevo, los cabos sueltos vuelven a acechar causando mas daño. todos humanos. ed/bell
1. Chapter 1

****

LA FIESTA

PVO. BELLA.

Observaba la estancia cuidadosamente para asegurarme que todo estuviera preparado para el nuevo residente de ese cuarto, también organizaba el macuto para que el autor o autora de las patadas de mi interior tuvieran lo necesario el día que decidiera venir al mundo. El cuarto estaba pintado en un amarillo pastel con cenefa de ositos de colores, el techo lo dejamos en blanco, tan solo colgaban una lámpara amarilla y un móvil de muñequitos que descendía hasta casi la cunita blanca, junto a esta una mecedora del mismo color que la cuna, en realidad todos los muebles estaban en color blanco y las cortinas y la alfombra en un amarillo un tono mas fuerte que el de las paredes.

Note unos golpecitos en mi interior, pase la mano frotando la parte donde había recibido el pequeño toque, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, desde ahí observaba a Anthony y Ela jugar en el jardín, eran unos niños muy alegres y cariñosos, aun que siempre estuvieran buscando el modo de hacer travesuras, bueno en realidad ellos eran muy buenos solo se desmadraban cuando recibían la visita de su querido tío Emmet, pues el era peor que los niños. El y Rosalie tuvieron una hermosa niña llamada Emma, la pequeña era adorable y al ser un bebe de casi diez meses su padre aun no podía enseñas a la pequeña ciertas cosas, así que mientras la pequeña Emma crecía se dedicaba a enseñar a mis hijos.

Estaba embobada mirando a mis dos niños jugando y riendo que cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, suspire pero no me moví ni un milímetro, uno minuto después escuche que alguien subía las escaleras y después se dirigía a el mismo lugar donde yo me encontraba, seguí sin moverme mirando a través de la ventana. Unos brazos me rodearon.

-Ya han llegado amor- no conteste solo me limite a gruñir por lo bajo, al oírme rió entre dientes- vamos no será para tanto- el gran drama de ese momento era la fiesta que mis amigas habían organizado para el bebe y para mi- solo es una pequeña fiesta- en el momento en que menciono la palabra fiesta sentí una punzada en mi pronunciado vientre, me encogí un poco al notar el pinchazo-¿Estas bien?- pregunto posando sus manos en mi barriga.

-Si, es solo que no le gusta la palabra fiesta- comente enderezándome de nuevo al pasarse el dolor.

-En eso a salido a la madre- me dio la vuelta para que quedásemos frente a frente- vamos, enfrentemos esto que ya nos están esperando- me paso un brazo por los hombros y nos encaminamos al piso inferior donde nos esperaban nuestros amigos y familiares.

Al entrar a la sala vi que todo estaba adornado de globitos rosas y azules, había comida, regalos y lo mas importante mis amigos y familiares. Como era de esperar mis hijos ya se encontraban con su tío Emmet, Rose tenia en su regazo a la pequeña Emma, Jasper y Alice estaban de pie junto a la mesa de la comida, esta ultima me miraba con una sonrisa de excitación, mis suegros se sentaban en el sofá juntos y cogidos de la mano.

-Mami, mami, dice tío Emmet que lo que tienes en la panza no es un bebe es una bicicleta ¿A que eso es mentira?- dijo Ela corriendo hacia donde nos situamos Edward y yo.

-Mami, si es verdad yo quiero que sea de color azul- dijo Anthony desde los brazos de Emmet

-No le hagáis caso a Emmet, mama lo que va a tener es un hermoso bebe- dijo Edward, después me dio un besito y me sentó en un sillón individual.

-Si, será una bonita niña a la que podré cuidar y con la que jugar ¿A que si papa?- dijo Ela con ojos soñadores.

-Pues no, va ser un niño para que le enseñe a jugar al fútbol- contesto Anthony algo molesto.

-Basta la discusión- dijo Edward- no sabemos que será, pero lo que sea lo querremos mucho y ahora por que no os vais a jugar al jardín- propuso a nuestros hijos.

-SI- grito Anthony saltando de los brazos de Emmet- ¿Vienes tío Emmet?

-Claro- se acerco a Rosalie y la niña y beso la frente de cada una y se marcho corriendo al jardín.

-Es como un niño grande- dijo alice riendo.

-Dímelo a mi- suspiro Rosalie- ahora se dedica a perturbar la inocencia de mi niña ¿Sabéis que le esta enseñando?- no dejo que contestásemos, sonrió miro a su niña y se contesto sola- le esta enseñando a salpicarme cada vez que le doy un baño- todos reímos- a mi no me hace gracia, acabo como si la que se hubiera bañado fuese yo- en ese ínstate Emma soltó una carcajada y todos la seguimos.

-Bueno, que tal si comenzamos con los regalos- dijo Alice entusiasmada, se acerco a la mesa donde descansaban los regalos y escogió uno, después me lo llevo- este es de Jasper y mió- era una cajita cuadrada envuelta en un papel dorado, lo abrí cuidadosamente para encontrarme con una cajita de joyería, apreté el pequeño botón y la tapa se abrió dejando al descubierto una bonita medalla con una virgen grabada.

-Mucha gracias chicos, es preciosa- le pase la cadenita a Edward para que la viera, en el momento en que estire mi brazo para dársela sentí una punzada de dolor en mi vientre- ay- me queje, al encogerme un poco la cadenita callo al suelo.

-¿Cielo, estas bien?- dijo Edward acercando se a mi.

-Si, solo se me resbalo- conteste nadas pasarse el dolor, gire mi cara en dirección a Alice- es preciosa Alice, gracias Jazz.

-No es nada- me sonrió Jasper.

-Pensé que esa bonita virgen le protegería de cualquier cosa- contesto Alice abrazando a su marido.

-Gracias- Edward había cogido la medallita del suelo la miro y sonrió a su hermana y su cuñado antes d ir a guardarla en la cajita de nuevo.

-Ey duende, espero que también le proteja de la loca de su tía adicta a las compras- dijo Emmet entrando por la puerta- por que me parece que el único mal que puede recibir eres tu en tu rutinaria tortura de compras- después se echo a reír, Alice le miro mal, pero la que contesto fue Rosalie.

-Emmet deja a Alice tranquila o te obligare a ir de compras con ella, y sabes muy bien que lo haré- Emmet hizo un puchero y miro a su esposa con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y Alice le miro con esperanza de que dijese algo para vengarse en una tarde de compras.

-Bueno ahora nuestro regalo- dijo Esme- pero esto no es solo para el bebe también es para Gabriela y Anthony así que Emmet te importaría ir por ellos, no tardo ni medio minuto en volver con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Anthony.

-Nada cielo- contesto Esme con una sonrisa- es solo que hay un regalo que también es para vosotros.

-¿De verdad?- dijeron a la vez.

-Claro como íbamos a dejaros sin nada- dijo Carlisle sonriendo, después se levanto le acerco a la mesa y cogió el regalo que supuse seria de el y Esme- pero se lo daremos a mama para que lo abra- se acerco a mi y me entrego una cajita que tenia algunos agujeritos por los lados, nada mas darme se retiro y mis hijos se acercaron muy intrigados. Cuando abrí la cajita mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, dentro estaba la cosita mas linda que uno podía imaginar.

-¿Mama que es?- pregunto Ela impaciente. Con cuidado levante a la bolita de pelo negro y orejas largas.

-¡Es un perito!- gritaron mis hijos a la vez. Aparté la caja y puse al perrito en mi regazo para que lo pudieran acariciar.

-Es un cocker ingles, tiene tres semanas- nos informo Carlisle.

-Es adorable, muchas gracias- dije mirando tanto a Esme como a Carlisle.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Anthony.

-No tiene nombre cariño, ¿Por qué no le ponéis uno?-dijo Esme emocionada por la ilusión de sus nietos. Mientras todos sugerían un nombre para el perrito yo deje de escuchar a causa de un dolor, intente mantener mi cara serena y lo conseguí por que nadie lo noto. Cuando paso las carcajadas inesperadas de Emmet me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento.

-Se te a hecho pis encima- dijo entre risas, baje mirada y comprobé que estaba mojada en ese mismo momento vino otra punzada de dolor mas aguda que la de antes y sin poder evitarlo grite de dolor, toda broma, risa o cualquier otra emoción se borro de la cara de los demás para mirarme con caras de shock.

Perdí toda noción del tiempo solo recuerdo que cuando me quise dar cuenta me encontraba en el hospital, vestida con la bata lista para traer al mundo a mi precioso bebe y que mi querido marido estaba a mi lado.

-Tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien- me susurraba Edward una y otra vez.

-Claro es fácil de decir cuando no se esta pasando por estos dolores- le grite aguantando otra contracción- te juro, se te van a acabar los calentones te lo aseguro.

-Cálmate Bella- dijo dándome un beso en la frente, en ese momento entro un doctor por la puerta, se acerco a mi y me reviso.

-Muy bien señora Cullen ya esta lista- al momento se lleno la habitación de enfermeras- de acuerdo relájese y empuje.

-¿Qué me relaje?- le grite a ese entupido, es difícil de hacer cuando estas espatarrada con unos dolores de la muerte y con un idiota metiéndote la mano donde solo debería mi marido, el cual estaba tan tranquilo.

-Vega empuje- lo hice ton todas mis fuerzas.

-Muy bien amor, tu puedes- me decía Edward en el oído y depositando besos en mi cabeza, aunque apenas era consciente de ello ya que estaba ocupada empujando y empujando.

-Venga señora Cullen un empujón mas- lo hice y con todas mis fuerzas, un sonido hermoso inundo la habitación haciendo extenderse una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward y el mío-Es una niña- dijo el doctor entregándome a mi pequeña.

-Es preciosa mi amor- susurro Edward acariciando la mejilla de la niña- como su mama- añadió dando me un beso en la cabeza- ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

-No lo sé, elige tu- dije apartando mi mirada de mi niña para ver esos ojos verdes de los que me enamore desde el primer día.

-¿Qué te parece Cristina?- me pregunto devolviéndome la mirada.

-Me gusta- conteste, el me beso en los labios, pero fue interrumpido por el llanto de nuestra pequeña Cristina- tiene tus ojos- susurre a Edward.

-Hubiera preferido los tuyos, pero aun así es preciosa.

-Mi pequeña Cristina- susurre besando la frente de mi hija.

-Lo lamento, pero me la tengo que llevar para que usted descanse y le podamos hacer algunas pruebas- me dijo una enfermera extendiendo los brazos para que se la entregara, lo hice muy a mi pesar.

Desperté en una habitación blanca sintiendo la presión de un beso sobre mi frente, al centrar la viste en esos cálidos besos que se separaban lentamente de mi pude confirmar que eran los de Edward, al notar que había despertado me dedico mi sonrisa preferida.

-Hola amor- me dijo en un susurro, intente incorporarme, pero mi cuerpo me traiciono, aun estaba dolorida- no te muevas- me podio Edward.

-¿Y los niños? ¿Y Cristina? ¿Y…- Edward me detuvo poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

-Tranquila, los niños deben estar por llegar, vienen con mis padres y Cristina está ahí dormida en su cunita- alce un poco la cabeza y pude comprobar que estaba dormida- te quiero cielo, lo has hecho muy bien, cada día que pasa estoy más enamorado de ti si es que eso es posible y eso me hace el hombre más feliz del universo- yo sonreí ante sus palabras y él se acerco para darme un beso en el cual se demostraban todas sus palabras.

-Joder tío eso d tener hijos cada vez te vuelve más mari…- nos interrumpió Emmet al cual no habíamos oído entrar, pero no estaba solo estaba acompañado por todos los demás, de ahí que no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue golpeado por su esposa.

-Emmet- le advirtió Rosalie- que hay niños delante- en es mismo instante entraron dos figuras pequeñas a la habitación.

-¡Mami!- gritaron a la vez mientras se acercaban a la cama.

-Shuu- chistamos todos a la vez pero ya era tarde un llanto lleno la habitación, los niños desviaron la mirada a la cuna trasparente, Edward se acerco a y la cogió llevándola hasta mis brazos

-Que pequeñito- dijo Anthony.

-No hijo, es una niña y se llama Cristina- le dijo Edward, después de depositar a la niña en mis brazos alzo n brazos a Anthony y Gabriela, los cuales se quedaron embobados mirando su nueva hermanita.

-Hola Cristina- saludo Gabriela- que guapa es- cuando alce la vista de la escena vi que todos los demás se encontraban rodeando la cama.

-Mami ¿Sabes qué?- dijo Anthony llamando mi atención.

-Di me cielo.

-Ya le hemos puesto nombre al perrito.

-¿Y cómo le habéis llamado?

-Zampo- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-¿Zampo?- pregunto Edward.

-Si, por que como mas que el tío Emmet- dijo Anthony, todos nos pusimos a reír.

-Es que estoy creciendo- salto Emmet enfurruñado.

-Pues no será de cerebro- conteste yo haciéndonos reír mas.

No duramos mucho con las risas porque al poco tiempo llego una enfermera para pedirles que se marcharan, solo se quedo Edward a mi lado, me sentía todavía bastante exhausta, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo lo siguiente que sentí antes de quedarme dormida fue como sacaba a la niña de mis brazos para depositarla en la cuna y después tomaba mi mano, apenas era consciente de que acariciaba mi cabello. Soñé con Edward, pero no era un sueño si no una pesadilla, el me dejaba, se alejaba yo le gritaba pero él no respondía, todo era confuso, lo único que sabía era que mi familia me dejaba.

-Despierta cariño- decía alguien a lo lejos- despierta- me percate que era la aterciopelada voz de Edward, lentamente abrí mis ojos- estabas soñando amor- me dijo cuando supo que estaba despierta.

-He tenido un sueño horrible.

-¿Quieres contármelo?- yo asentí y comencé mi relato, cuando termine el beso mis labios y me dijo que no me dejaría jamás, al poco rato Cristina despertó, estaba hambrienta, Edward me comento que el ya le había dado un biberón porque no quería despertarme, me dio pena no verle, hacía tiempo que no lo hacia.

* * *

Queridas lectoras aqui el primer capitulo de la secuela de volver a sentir la vida, espero que os guste

espero las criticas

besoss


	2. Chapter 2

**DOMINGO EN FAMILIA**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el nacimiento de Cristina, dos meses desde que mi felicidad aumento aun que Bella y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión ya que ella quería empezar a trabajar apenas un mes después de dar a luz, fue en vano ya que al final se salió con la suya muy a mi pesar, pero ella no podía estar mucho tiempo apartada de sus alumnos, por lo que decidimos meter a Cristina en una guardería tres horas por la mañana, para que mi madre no tuviera tanta carga y pudiera hacer sus cosas, ella se había negado pero al final acordamos que solo tres horas, por las mañanas tempranos antes de irse al instituto Bella la llevaba con mi madre o si mi turno en el hospital lo permitía lo hacía yo mismo después mi madre la llevaba a la guardería mientras ella hacía sus compras o tareas, para recogerla nos turnábamos, casi siempre era Bella ya que mis turnos variaban.

Era domingo, mi domingo libre en el hospital después de mucho tiempo, me encontraba tumbado en la cama viendo como dormía Bella, era temprano y los niños estaban dormidos, verla dormir era la cosa más relajante del mundo. Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Aun recordaba el día del parto y su amenaza de que se me iban a acabar los calentones, al recordarlo se me escapo una pequeña risita pero también pude notar como el pequeño Edward sufría una palpitación, sin pensarlo apreté mas a Bella contra mí.

-Mmm, parece que esta mañana estas contento- murmuro al notar mi excitación.

- No sabes cuánto- contesta besando su cabeza, ella se giro en mis brazos y cuando la tuve de frente la bese, con amor y mucha pasión, ella no tardo en reaccionar. Poco a poco giramos nuestros cuerpos dejándolo a ella aprisionada entre la cama y mi excitado cuerpo- te quiero- le susurre mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja y acariciaba sus pechos por encima de su pijama violeta que tanto me gustaba en ella.

-Yo también te quiero- contesto con la voz entre cortada por la excitación que se formaba en su cuerpo. Acariciaba mi pecho desnudo, delineando cada musculo de este, adoraba la sensación que producía en mi, el tintineo de la pulsera que le regale en nuestro quinto aniversario llenaba la habitación por el movimiento de acaríciame. Baje mis labios a su cuello dejando una hilera de besos en el camino, dedique un rato para degustar mordisquear y succionar esa zona mientras introducía mis manos por debajo de su camiseta levantándola en el camino, descubriendo así sus perfectos pechos, una vez fueron liberados atrape uno con mi boca y el otro con mi mano, arrancando de los labios de Bella gemidos. Atrape sus labios de nuevo con los míos mientras mis manos la despojaban del short del pijama, dejándola así con su ropa interior. Yo solo llevaba mi bóxer, el cual estaba aprisionando mi enorme excitación, sin saber cómo llego ahí note la cálida mano de Bella acariciar mi erección.

-Dios Bella- gemí, lentamente fue bajando mi bóxer, una vez me liberó de él nos hizo girar quedando ella sobre mí, acaricio mis labios con su lengua, intente atraparla pero no puede ya que fue bajando por mi pecho, lamiendo cada zona de este, mi estomago el cual succiono delicadamente, pero no duro mucho tiempo ay porque enseguida emprendió la marcha descendiendo lentamente, al llegar a mi excitado y palpitante pene alzo la cabeza, me miro a los ojos y me sonrió antes de bajar de nuevo, acaricio mi punta con su lengua cálida y húmeda- Dios Bella, me estas matando- gemí entre jadeos. Me deposito un ligero beso en la punta de mi excitación y después se la introdujo en la boca, comenzó a bombear despacio primero pero fue aumentando el ritmo, su boca se sentía de una manera indescriptible pero el placer que sentía era inmenso, cuando pensé que no podía sentir más ella ayudo a su boca con una d sus manos masajeando con ella mis testículos. Con fuerza agarre la sabana de la cama envolviéndola con mi puño fuertemente apretado, explote es su boca gritando su nombre. Cuando logre recuperarme la agarre por los hombros y la lleve hasta mis labios la bese de una manera casi rayando la violencia, la gire en la cama apretándola de nuevo con mi cuerpo, me deshice de la única prenda que la separaba de mí, una vez la liberé de la dichosa prenda acaricie su sexo con mis manos, haciendo que soltara gemidos, una vez la hube tentado introduje uno de mis dedos y ella automáticamente alzo las caderas. Bombee con lentitud un poco, introduje un segundo dedo aumentando la velocidad, capture con mi boca uno de sus deliciosos pechos.

-Edward por favor- pidió entre jadeos, yo era consciente de que estaba a punto de llegar por lo que añadí un tercer dedo y aumente la velocidad, y como ya sospechaba sus paredes no tardaron en contraerse y sus labios no pudieron reprimir un gemido, el cual acalle con mi boca, nos di un tiempo para recuperarnos- quiero tenerte dentro ahora- me exigió en un susurro, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreírle y hacerle caso, me acomode entre sus piernas y entre en ella, ella soltó un jadeo de placer. Ambos comenzamos una danza de caderas acompañada de nuestras caricias y besos hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax. Cuando nos recuperamos salí de dentro de ella y me eche a su lado abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola a mí.

-Te quiero amor- susurre contra su cabello.

-Yo mas- se giro en mis brazos y quedemos cara a cara y me dio un beso.

-Aun es temprano, porque no dormimos otro…- pero no termine la frase cuando un llanto salió del monitor que estaba en la mesilla de noche junto a Bella, ella se removió para levantarse- no deja, voy yo.

-Gracias- me dijo, me levante y me puse mi bóxer, salí de la habitación, recorrí el pasillo y fui a la habitación de Cristina, la cual estaba llorando- que le pasa a mi princesa- dije acercándome a la cuna, la cogí en brazos.

-A tu princesa lo que le pasa es que tiene hambre- me gire para encontrarme a Bella con una bata celeste apoyada en el marco de la puerta, cuando la encare se acerco a mi me dio un beso en los labios y añadió- esperarme en el cuarto, voy por su biberón- se dio la vuelta para salir, pero no pude aguantarlo y le di una palmadita en el trasero- oye- me reprendió, la niña dejo de llorar y soltó una carcajada.

Bella no tardo ni cinco minutos en aparecer por la puerta con el biberón para Cristina, se echó unas gotitas en la mano para comprobar la temperatura, avanzo hasta la cama donde yo la esperaba con la niña en brazos.

-Qué pena que no lleve una cámara de fotos- dijo subiéndose a la cama- te ves adorable- me susurro en el oído, después me dio un beso en la mejilla y extendió los brazos para que le pasara a Cristina- ven con mami hermosa- le dijo a nuestra hija mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos y le introducía en biberón en la boca, la niña comenzó a succionar con entusiasmo.

-Sí que tenía hambre- comente apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras observaba a nuestra hija tomar su biberón.

-En lo de comer a salido a su papa- dijo mirando a la niña y poniendo voz de niña pequeña.

-Mmm, no sabes cómo me pone cuando hablas así, se puede decir que me pongo celoso de que solo se lo hagas a los niños.

-Uy mi niño grande que le da envidia- dijo con el mismo tono girando su cara hacia mí, no desaproveche el momento y le bese los labios. El sonido del biberón al terminarse nos hizo separarnos- muy bien campeona te lo has bebido todo- felicito a Cristina le dio un beso.

-Yo también quiero un beso mami- dije poniendo morritos.

-Cielo- dijo refiriéndose a Cristina, la cual la miro atentamente- papi es un envidioso ¿a que si?- dijo con ese tono de niña que me gustaba tanto- papi es un envidioso si, si, si- le decía una y otra vez, la niña estallo en carcajadas y nosotras con ella.

-Baya, le hace gracia que te rías de papa- dije fingiendo un refunfuño, Bella rio y la niña la imito haciéndome reír de nuevo. Un ruido en la puerta nos hizo mirar hacia esta, allí de pie estaban Gabriela y Anthony, con unas caritas algo serias- ¿Qué os pasa hijos?- pregunto abriendo mis brazos invitándolos a ir con nosotros. Los niños sonrieron y se lanzaron a la cama junto a mí, después me dieron un beso.

-Muy bonito, un beso a papa y a mama no- dijo Bella, después se volvió hacia Cristina- parece que Cris es la única que me quiere- dijo fingiendo tristeza, los niños se separaron de mi y le dieron un beso a Bella.

-Me parece que la que tiene envidia ahora es mama- dije riendo.

-Pero nosotros os queremos a los dos- dijo Anthony.

-Mami no te enfades- añadió Gabriela.

-No estoy enfadada- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a nuestros hijos- y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hacéis despiertos tan temprano- añadió.

-Es que hemos oído risas y nos hemos despertado- explico Anthony.

-Se me ocurre algo- dije llamando la atención de todos- ya que todos estamos despiertos ¿Por qué no vamos a pasar el día con la abuela y el abuelo?

-Si- gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Bien, pues ir a vestiros, yo preparare el desayuno- dije levantándome y yendo a mi armario, antes de llegar los niños ya había desaparecido de la habitación.

-Yo iré a preparar a Cris- dijo acercando se a mí con la niña en sus brazos.

-Muy bien, después me la bajas a la cocina para que tú te puedas vestir ¿vale?

-Si papi- contesto con su voz de niña.

-¿Te he dicho que me gusta que me hables así?- no le deje contestar la acerque con cuidado y la besa, después baje mis labios y bese la cabecita de Cristina.

Una hora y media después nos encontrábamos aparcando el coche en la entrada de la casa de mis padres, los cuales al oír el sonido del motor salieron a recibirnos. Bella y yo bajamos para desatar a los niños de sus sillitas, Gabriela que llevaba a Zampo en sus brazos y Anthony salieron corriendo a los brazos de sus abuelos.

-Mis niños- grito mi madre abriéndolos los brazos- que guapos estáis- dijo dándoles muchos besos en las mejillas a cada uno, yo me acerque a mi padre y Bella saco a Cristina del coche.

-Y no ha besos para el abuelo Carlisle- dijo mi padre, los niños fueron con mi padre y mi madre se acerco a Bella para coger a Cristina en brazos.

-Baya, pero si está dormida- dijo mi madre- dámela que la lleve a su cuarto- Mi madre reformo habitaciones en la casa para cada uno de sus nietos, mis padres adoraban que los niños se quedaran allí y en los días en que eso ocurría Bella y yo aprovechábamos para hacer algo juntos.

Una vez la niña estuvo dormidita en su cama y el intercomunicador en posesión de Bella todos nos decidimos por hacer una barbacoa, mi padre, mi hijo y yo nos fuimos al jardín para prepararlo todo y las chicas, mi madre, mi hija y el amor de mi vida decidieron que harían una tarta para el postre y algo de picar mientras se hacían las ascuas para hacer después la carne, una mañana completita de tareas.

A medio día apareció Bella por la puerta con dos cervezas para mi padre y para mi y un zumo para Anthony, el cual estaba jugando con Zampo.

-Gracias mami- dijo Anthony cuando cogió su zumo, Bella se limito a besarle en la cabeza, después de la dio a mi padre.

-Gracias Bella.

-De nada- cuando me la dio a mí la tome de la cintura y le di un beso en los labios.

-Qué asco- grito Anthony al vernos, nosotros reímos.

-¿Le queda mucho a la barbacoa?- pregunto antes de volver al interior de la casa.

-No ya casi esta- contesto mi padre. En el monitor de Cristina que llevaba Bella en la cintura nos aviso de que se había despertado.

-Voy por la niña, pero antes avisare a Esme y Gabriela para que preparen la mesa.

A la vuelta de Bella todo estaba ya preparado, al parecer se había demorado preparándole un biberón a Cristina. La comida fue tranquila, con risas por parte de los niños y de nosotros por sus ocurrencias. Bella llevo a Cristina a la siesta para poder tomar el postre tranquila, a su vuelta los niños se empeñaron en ser ellos quienes traerían la tarta de chocolate y fresa que habían cocinado las chicas durante toda la mañana. Bella volvió y los chicos se apresuraron para traer el pastel. Salieron por la puerta y cuando iban a bajar el escaloncito el pequeño Zampo se puso delante y doy un pequeño ladrido, los chicos no lo esperaban y se asustaron, el pastel voló por los aires y fue a parar justo a las cabezas de mi padre y para mala suerte la mía, Bella y mi madre estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Os parece gracioso?- pregunto mi padre con aparente enojo.

-Si- contestaron ellas entre risas, yo no dije nada, mi padre me miro y me guiño un ojo dándome a entender lo que se avecinaba.

-¡A por ellas!- grito mi padre, ellas se miraron aun con la risa y comenzaron a correr con nosotros tras ellas, los niños también se unieron a la carrera. Cuando atrape a Bella lo cual no me llevo mucho tiempo, la agarre y la tire al suelo y yo encima de ella.

-¿Y ahora quien se ríe?- le pregunte, pero ella no dejo de reír.

-Yo todavía- dijo entre risas.

-¿Así?- con eso cogí chocolate de mi cabeza y se lo restregué por la cara para después empezar a reí, pero no duro mucho por que baje mi boca y le lamí la cara-mmm chocolate, sabe bien en ti.

-A rescatar a mama- grito Anthony mientras se tiraba encima de mí yo fingí dolor. Lo que empezó con tomar el postre acabo tirándonoslo unos a otros y pringando el jardín de mi madre, todos estábamos hechos un asco, pero fue un día divertido, después de eso todos fuimos a darnos un baño. Hasta la hora de la cena la pasamos viendo películas elegidas por los niños, me hizo mucha gracia cuando vimos El Rey León que en el momento de la muerte de Mufasa tanto Bella como mi madre lloraron, por ello me lleve una buena colleja cortesía de mi madre. A la hora de la cena se nos unieron Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, este último se enfurruño al saber que habíamos visto El Rey León sin él, pero por suerte se le paso pronto, es un coñazo aguantar a un Emmet enfurruñando, si de por sí es un niño cuando tiene una rabieta mas.

* * *

Para la que me hizo la pregunta, decidi el nombre de Cristina para el bebe por que es una muy buena amiga, con la que compartimos nuestros momentos de creatividad, nosotras quedamos si puede ser todos los dias para que avancemos nuestras historias y sobretodo para ayudarnos en los momentos d duda o de bloqueo, asi quec con su permiso ovbiamente el nombre de la niña es en su honor, por su gran apoyo, ella es la que me apoya cuando no sale nada de mi cabeza y todo esto por msn

ahora quiero vuestra opinion sobre el segundo capitulo

muchos besoss y gracias por leerme


	3. Chapter 3

**RUTINA INTERRUMPIDA**

**POV. EDWARD.**

El sonido del despertador interrumpió mi sueño, en el cual estaba la mujer a la que amo, la misma a la que tenía en mis brazos y se removía a causa del sonido de mi alarma. Me gire y apague el aparato, suspire y mire de nuevo a Bella, la cual se había girado y me miraba aun somnolienta, me acerque y le di un beso en los labios antes de susurrarle.

-Aun es temprano para ti amos, sigue durmiendo- le dio otro beso y me dedico una sonrisa, fui a levántame pero su mano me detuvo.

-Quiero otro beso, que hoy no te veré hasta la tarde y eso es mucho para mí- no lo pensé, me acerque y bese sus labios dulcemente, luego se volvió más apasionado y posesivo, a regañadientes nos separamos, suspire y le susurre rozando sus labios.

-Con ese beso me duele dejarte- le di un piquito y continúe susurrando- guárdame uno de esos para la tarde cuando te vuelva a tener atrapada entre mis brazos.

-No tienes que pedírmelo- me contesto en la misma cercanía.

-Menos mal, me ahorraras tener que robarlo- solté una risita y le di un beso- duerme un rato que aun puedes- y con esas palabras salí del dormitorio.

Me desnude y entre a la ducha, sintiendo el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo, despejando el sueño a su paso, más despejado salí de la ducha y me vestí rápidamente. Antes de bajar me asome al dormitorio de Gabriela, la cual estaba destapada, me acerque y la arrope y antes de que saliera por la puerta hablo.

-Zampo no te comas los calcetines- susurro frunciendo su ceño, yo me reí bajito, al parecer había heredado eso de Bella, me encantaba cuando Bella susurraba mi nombre, después un pensamiento me hizo borrar esa sonrisa, no quería ni pensar en lo que haría el día que en vez de susurrar el nombre de su perrito fuese el de algún chico, una furia inesperada apareció en mi ser. Salí de la habitación y me marche a la de Anthony que se encontraba justo enfrente, el dormía tranquilo, parecía tener frio porque estaba muy encogiendo asique en absoluto silencio fui a su armario y saque una manta para ponerla por encima. Por último me acerque a ver a Cristina, ella dormía con una manita pegada a su conejito blanco, mi furia aumento al pensar que dos chicos se llevarían a dos de mis tesoros, no quería que ellas quisieran a otro chico que no fuésemos yo y su hermano, las quería para mi, eran mis niñas. Me acerque al rostro de Cristina y le di un besito.

-Nunca dejareis a papa ¿A que no amor?- le susurre en vano, suspire pues ellas serian unas chicas muy guapas y era inevitable que encontrasen a alguien que las amara, pero nunca encontrarían a alguien que las amara como yo amo a su madre.

Una vez en la cocina me prepare un café y salí para recoger el periódico, entre de nuevo a la cocina y me senté para leerlo. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y comencé a leer un titular de la primera página:

_"Un preso de la cárcel de Seattle se fugo ayer domingo por la mañana temprano, durante el cambio de guardia, nadie sabe como sucedió, solo se sabe que la celda se encontraba abierta, el preso llamado…"_

Tuve que dejar mi lectura cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco y media, tenía que estar revisando pacientes a las seis y aun no me había terminado el café, asique me lo bebí de un trago y salí pitando a mi coche.

-Buenos días señora Steven- salude a mi secretaria antes de entrar a mi oficina.

-Buenos días doctor Cullen ¿Qué tal su domingo libre?- pregunto en tono maternal, Carla Steven era una señora de unos cuarenta años muy maternal, adoraba a los niños, pero lamentablemente no puede tener hijos, aun así ella no se desanima, adopto a una niña hacia unos años y era su tesoro más querido, su mesa estaba repleta de fotos de ella.

-Muy bien, ya sabe con los niños y mi familia- ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, después se gacho la cabeza a la agenda del día para empezar a recitármela. Por lo que escuchaba tendría un día completito en el hospital.

Empecé revisando a los pacientes mas graves y los de pos operatorio, después me pase a los más leves, esguinces, gripes y cosas sin mucha importancia, adoraba ver las sonrisas de los niños cuando les decías que podían irse a casa. Después de mis rondas tuve que pasar consulta, al ser especialista de pediatría la mayoría eran bebes en sus revisiones mensuales, me gustaba ver el progreso de esos bebes de mes en mes aunque adoraba mas ser parte de ese desarrollo como era el caso de mis hijos, no le envidaba nada a la vida de los demás, tenía todo lo que quería.

Decidí que a la hora del almuerzo llamaría a Bella, y en el momento en que decidí eso el tiempo parecía no avanzar, termine de revisar a mi último paciente antes de ir al almuerzo, mire mi reloj y a ella le quedaban cinco minutos, justo el tiempo que tardaría en atravesar el hospital hasta llegar a la cafetería y buscar algo de comer. Salí de mi despacho y me encontré a la señora Steven revisando unos papeles.

-Señora Steven ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Ya es tu hora para el almuerzo- dije haciendo que levantara la vista de los papeles.

-No me había dado cuenta de la hora, guardo esto y enseguida me voy- contesto abriendo un cajón para guardar los documentos.

-Bueno, nos vemos en media hora- con eso me marche atravesando todo el hospital algo rápido, a pesar de que intentaba hacerlo lo más despacio posible para hacer tiempo pero mi cuerpo me pedía escuchar su voz. Al fin llegue a mi destino, me acerque a pedir mi almuerzo y me senté en una mesa una vez en ella saque mi móvil y marque rápidamente su número, contesto a los dos toques.

-¿Si?- contesto.

-Hola amor.

-Hola- en ese instante escuché una voz masculina y me tense

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Y qué hace contigo?- ella soltó una risita- no es gracioso.

-Cielo solo es uno de mis alumnos, me has pillado justa cuando terminaba la clase y los chicos se están despidiendo- yo suspire y ella soltó otra risita-¿Estas celoso amor?

-Pues claro, como no estarlo con esos chicos con hormonas revolucionadas y con una profesora tan sexy- dije rápidamente.

-Mmm ¿me consideras sexy?- pregunto con un tono sensual.

-Más de lo que imaginas.

-Pues esta profesora te va a dar unas clases particulares esta noche y si no obedeces te castigare.

-Dios Bella ahórrate esos comentarios que aun tengo que estar aquí hasta la tarde y no sé si podre contener la imaginación, va a ser un día tortuosamente lento.

-Pobrecito, te prometo que te recompensare por tu sufrimiento solo tendrás que decirme que quieres o donde lo quieres- ante esas palabras mi miembro vibro bajo la tela de mi pantalón yo solté un gruñido.

-Por favor no sigas que estas animando al pequeño Edward.

-¿Pequeño?- después soltó una carcajada-pues si se ha animado ve al baño y piensa en mí.

-Eres cruel y esta noche me las pagaras- le susurre- ahora termino de almorzar y como para entonces no haya bajado tendré que hacer eso, el problema es que no tengo que ir a consolarme para pensar en ti, eso lo hago siempre.

-Yo iré a almorzar doy mis últimas tres clases y recojo a Cristina de la guardería, Gabriela y Anthony los recoge Alice quiere ir de compras con ellos.

-Pobre Anthony sufrirá la locura de su hermana y su tía por las compras- Bella rio.

-Sí, bueno le hare un bizcocho de chocolate para merendar así le compensare ese mal rato- yo reí- bueno amor nos vemos esta tarde en casa.

-No sé si aguantare verte en casa y no poder tocarte hasta la noche- dije con tono frustrado.

-Bueno tal vez llegues antes que los niños.

-Dios no sabes cómo me gustaría eso, en cuanto acabe mi turno estaré allí en nada, espérame.

-Lo hare, eso no lo dudes. Un beso te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

**POV. BELLA.**

Mi despertador me despertó como cada mañana a las siete, apague el molesto sonido y me estire pasando mi mano por el lado en el que dormía Edward, odiaba los días en que despertaba y no estaba, al menos le había podido despedir antes de marcharse a trabajar. Me levante y fui derecha al baño, me di una ducha rápida ya que tenía que despertar a los niños, una vez termine mi baño me vestí con un pantalón vaquero pitillo, una camiseta verde que me llegaba hasta la mitad del culo con un escote en pico y también unas bailarinas del mismo azul que la camiseta. Me peine el pelo dejándolo suelto y me maquille un poco de forma natural, una vez hube terminado fui al cuarto de Gabriela, me acerque a su cama y le di un beso en la frente.

-Despierta dormilona.

-Un poco mas por favor- dijo tapándose la cabeza con las mantas.

-Bueno si tan cansada estas le diré a tía Alice que no iras de tiendas porque tienes que echarte una siesta- nada mas termine de decir eso lanzo las mantas de una patada y se pudo en pie.

-Ya estoy despierta- dijo con una sonrisa- y tengo muchas fuerzas para ver todas las tiendas- yo me reí.

-Lo que me imaginaba, bueno cielo vístete y ahora bajas a desayunar- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después pase al cuarto de Anthony, me fije que sobre él había una manta que no tenía la noche anterior, Edward, pensé y sonreí. Me acerque a la cama de mi hijo y le di un beso en la frente.

-Despierta campeón.

-Ya voy mami- se incorporo y yo le sonreí

-Cuando termines baja a desayunar amor- le di otro beso antes de irme, justo antes de salir por la puerta oí el llanto de Cris, al parecer había uno al que no tendría que despertar. Entre al cuarto de mi bebe y cuando me vio dejo de llorar.

-Hola mi amor- dije sacándola de la cunita y dándole un beso en sus adorables mejillas- vamos a darle de desayunar a esta señorita- la cargue en un solo brazo y baje para darle un biberón, al entrar a la cocina deje a la niña en su hamaquita cuando iba a retirarme un pequeño tirón detuvo mi avance, me gire y vi que Cristina había agarrado entre sus manitas la pulsera que me regalo Edward, en la cual tal como me había dicho le añadió dos colgantitos mas- amor si no me sueltas no podre llenar esa pancita- le dije retirando sus pequeños dedos de la pulsera, le di un beso y le si su sonajero.

Prepare el desayuno de todos a la vez que preparaba un biberón, cuando termine prepare la mesa y empecé a darle el biberón a Cristina, los niños bajaron cuando la niña ya había terminado, se estaba quedando dormida asique la acomode en el carrito ya que la tendría que trasladar a casa de Esme y no quería interrumpir su sueño después.

-Hola- dijeron en voz baja mis hijos al ver a su hermana dormida.

-Hola amores- conteste- venga sentaros a desayunar.

-Espera, me toca darle la comida a Zampo- dijo Anthony echando a correr para echar la comida en su cuenco, depuse fue a la sala donde teníamos su cama y lo trajo en brazos, era un perrito algo perezoso por las mañanas, pero cuando vio el cuenco movió su colita contento. Nos sentamos los tres en la mesa y desayunamos rápidamente mientras yo fregaba los platos los niños quitaron la mesa.

-¡Baya¡- exclamaron los dos, me di la vuelta y vi que habían tirado un vaso en el que todavía quedaba medio vaso de zumo, había caído todo en el periódico del día.

-No pasa nada tirarlo y secarlo todo, pero rápido que llegaremos tarde- cuando termine ellos ya me esperaban con sus abrigos y mochilas puestas.

Dejamos a Cristina con Esme que se encargaría de llevarla a la guardería mas tarde y después deje a los niños en el colegio, despidiéndome de ellos con un beso y recordándoles que hoy los recogería Alice. Llegue al instituto diez minutos antes de la hora, fui a la sala de profesores y cogí lo necesario para las clases, hoy tenía que tomar exámenes en las tres primeras clases, después del almuerzo tenía una hora en la que se recibía a los padres y las dos últimas clase normal. Las primeras clases fueron tranquilas, la campana anuncio la hora de almorzar, recogió todos los exámenes y cuando los estaba guardando su móvil sonó.

-¿Si?- conteste sabiendo ya quien era.

-Hola amor- saludo Edward.

-Hola- respondí.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió uno de mis alumnos, yo hice un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Y qué hace contigo?- no pude evitar reírme- no es gracioso.

-Cielo solo es uno de mis alumnos, me has pillado justa cuando terminaba la clase y los chicos se están despidiendo- lo oí suspirar y no puede aguantar una risita de nuevo-¿Estas celoso amor?

-Pues claro, como no estarlo con esos chicos con hormonas revolucionadas y con una profesora tan sexy- dijo rápidamente.

-Mmm ¿me consideras sexy?- pregunte sensualmente cuando me asegure que la clase se había vaciado por completo.

-Más de lo que imaginas.

-Pues esta profesora te va a dar unas clases particulares esta noche y si no obedeces te castigare- dije para picarlo.

-Dios Bella ahórrate esos comentarios que aun tengo que estar aquí hasta la tarde y no sé si podre contener la imaginación, va a ser un día tortuosamente lento.

-Pobrecito, te prometo que te recompensare por tu sufrimiento solo tendrás que decirme que quieres o donde lo quieres- soltó un gruñido, cosa que me encanto y me excito.

-Por favor no sigas que estas animando al pequeño Edward.

-¿Pequeño?- después de esa pregunta solté una carcajada-pues si se ha animado ve al baño y piensa en mí- sugerí.

-Eres cruel y esta noche me las pagaras- me susurro- ahora termino de almorzar y como para entonces no haya bajado tendré que hacer eso, el problema es que no tengo que ir a consolarme para pensar en ti, eso lo hago siempre.

-Yo iré a almorzar doy mis últimas tres clases y recojo a Cristina de la guardería, Gabriela y Anthony los recoge Alice quiere ir de compras con ellos.

-Pobre Anthony sufrirá la locura de su hermana y su tía por las compras- reí al imaginarme a mi niño siendo arrastrado de un lado para otro.

-Sí, bueno le hare un bizcocho de chocolate para merendar así le compensare ese mal rato- rio- bueno amor nos vemos esta tarde en casa.

-No sé si aguantare verte en casa y no poder tocarte hasta la noche- dijo con tono frustrado.

-Bueno tal vez llegues antes que los niños.

-Dios no sabes cómo me gustaría eso, en cuanto acabe mi turno estaré allí en nada, espérame.

-Lo hare, eso no lo dudes. Un beso te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Una vez terminada mi hora laboral me dispuse a recoger de la sala de profesores los exámenes que tendría que corregir, una vez los tuve en mi poder me despedí de los demás profesores y me marche para recoger a mi niña, llegue al coche deje los mi maletín en el asiento del copiloto y arranque el coche. Hacia un día muy soleado pese a estar en forks, iba pensando en lo que haría en lo que quedaba de tiempo hasta que llegaran los niños ya que el bizcocho y los exámenes me llevarían una hora como mucho. Cuando llevaba la mitad del trayecto un coche parado en medio de la calle hizo que tuviera que parar.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Estaba ya ansioso por salir y volver a casa, me quedaba media hora de mi turno y se me estaba haciendo eterna, solo tenía que terminar mi última ronda a los internos.

-Doctor Cullen se le requiere en su despacho- me aviso una enfermera mientras revisaba a un paciente.

-Bueno Cesar, pues está todo muy bien, mañana te podrás ir a casa- el niño se entusiasmo, me encamine hacia mi despacho y antes de entrar le pregunte a la señora Steven- ¿Quién es?

-Dicen que es de la guardería- contesto mi secretaria, entre a mi despacho y atendí la llamada.

-¿Si? Soy el doctor Cullen.

-Hola, soy Sofía, la cuidadora de su hija.

-¿Está bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunto alarmado.

-Su hija está bien, ella está aquí todavía- cuando dijo esto mire el reloj y vi que debería estar en casa desde hacía más de dos horas, eso me confundió ya que tenía que recogerla Bella.

-¿No ha ido mi esposa?

-No, por eso le llamábamos.

-Muy bien, voy para allá- colgué el teléfono y me quite la bata rápidamente y cogí mis cosas, me despedí rápidamente de mi secretaria y corrí literalmente por el hospital hasta mi coche, en el camino marque el numero de Bella pero no contestaba, lo intente de nuevo y encontré el teléfono apagado, me estaba poniendo nervioso. Al fin llegue a mi coche y lo arranque inmediatamente, el camino se me estaba haciendo eterno, al llegar a la guardería recogí a Cristina que esta dormidita, las cuidadoras me informaron que le habían dado un biberón al ver que no llegaba Bella, acomode a la niña en su sillita del coche y me dirigí al instituto con la esperanza de averiguar si estaba allí. En mitad del camino me encontré con su coche parado en medio de la carretera.

* * *

Despues de tanto tiempo aqui os dejo el tecer capitulo

espero que os guste y sobre todo espero vuestra sincera opinion, acepto todo tipo de criticas, con las malas se aprende mas que con las buenas jajaja

besoss


	4. Chapter 4

**¿DONDE ESTA?**

**POV. EDWARD.**

… En mitad del camino me encontré con su coche parado en medio de la carretera. Pare el coche y baje rápidamente, esperando encontrarme a Bella tirada por una avería.

-¿Bella?- la llame antes de llegar, pero no contesto, me acerque y no había rastro de Bella, pensé que habría ido a buscar ayuda si de una avería se tratase, pero lo más lógico es que me hubiera llamado, volví a mi coche para no dejar a la niña sola y saque mi móvil, marque el numero de Bella de nuevo pero igual que antes estaba apagado, decidí llamar al instituto para saber si había vuelto allí.

-Instituto de Forks ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- contesto una voz femenina al segundo toque.

-Hola, soy el doctor Cullen ¿está mi esposa por ahí?

-No hace unas tres horas que se marcho- eso me desconcertó.

-Vale gracias- decidí llamar a Alice por si sabía algo pero nada, seguí llamando al resto de mi familia y amigos pero ninguno tenía ni idea, estaba nervioso, llevaba un rato en el lugar donde se encontraba el coche de Bella y no había aparecido ni había señales de ella. Resignándome conduje hasta mi casa para ver si había estado por allí. Al llegar cogí rápidamente a Cristina en brazos y pase volando a la casa, estaba silenciosa-¿Bella?- pregunte pero nadie contesto lo intente de nuevo con el mismo resultado. El teléfono empezó a sonar en ese mismo instante-¿Bella?-pregunte esperanzado.

-No hijo- contesto mi madre-¿Todavía no ha aparecido?

-No mama, estoy desesperado, nadie sabe dónde está- escuche a mi madre hablar por el otro lado de la línea con alguien, pero no se distinguía lo que decía porque seguramente había tapado el auricular.

-Cielo estoy con los chicos no te muevas vamos para allá- no tuve tiempo de contestar porque mi madre colgó, deje a Cristina en su hamaquita y subí al segundo piso con la esperanza de que estuviera dormida, al llegar encontré nuestro cuarto vacio, al igual que el cuarto de baño y el resto de habitaciones, el timbre sonó y baje corriendo las escaleras, al abrir la puerta los brazos de mi madre me recibieron.

-¿Cómo estas cielo?- pregunto con un tono preocupado.

-Desesperado y preocupado- cuando mire tras ella vi que iban todos excepto Alice- tengo que encontrarla.

-Y nosotros también ayudaremos- dijo Emmett firme.

-Bien, Emmett, tu y Rosalie iréis donde está el coche de Bella y preguntareis a los vecinos de por allí si la han visto-Dijo mi padre sin perder la calma como siempre.

-Bien- contesto Emmett.

-Jasper tu ve al instituto y pregunta si la vieron con alguien o cualquier detalle.

-Yo y Edward iremos a la comisaria a dar el aviso- dijo posando su mano en mi hombro y me limite a asentir- Esme cariño, tu quédate aquí con la niña y cuando venga Alice que se quede contigo, quiero que llaméis a todos los hospitales cercanos a Forks-mi padre me miro y vio el terror en mis ojos- es para prevenir- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

En la comisaría dimos todos los datos que teníamos de lo ocurrido, pero dijeron que no harían nada hasta que pasaran al menos veinticuatro horas. Al llegar a casa sentí algo de esperanza de que estuviera ahí pero al entrar y ver a todos sentados con las mismas caras mis esperanzas desaparecieron, al llegar nos pusimos al corriente de todo, pero no había novedades. Alice había llegado al poco de marcharnos nosotros y para mantener a los niños alejados de esto los tuvo viendo una película y en el momento en que nosotros llegamos los saco al jardín a jugar para que no se dieran cuenta, aun eran pequeños para soportar algo así.

-Papi- gritaron mis hijos dirigiéndose hacia mí, cuando llegaron se abrazaron a mi.

-Lo siento se me han escapado- susurro Alice mirándome con una mirada triste, yo me limite a asentir, me encontraba en una especie de trance, deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, un mal sueño.

-Papi hemos estado en el centro comercial y me he comprado un montón de ropa y a Cristina también- frunció el ceño- aunque tía Alice nos obligo a volver pronto- digo Ela mirando a Alice, la cual oculto su tristeza tras una mascara.

-Si, menos mal que volvimos pronto, era una tortura- replico Anthony.

-Oye- llamo la atención mi hija- ¿Dónde esta mami? Quiero enseñarle mi ropa nueva- al decir eso centre la atención en ella, hasta ese momento los escuchaba de una forma lejana, pero eso paso a ser mi primer plano. Retire a mis hijos de mi regazo y me levante, era consciente de la mirada de todos.

-Hijos tengo que hablar con vosotros- mi madre me miro con lagrimas en los ojos, pero ignore cualquier expresión de los que me rodeaban, comencé a subir las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto d Anthony. Me senté en la cama y mire a mis hijos, ellos me devolvieron la mirada.

-¿Hemos hecho algo malo?- pregunto Gabriela algo seria.

-No cielo, es mama- aguante un sollozo, mis hijos me miraron extrañados.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Anthony.

-No lo sabemos- dije en un susurro apartando la mirada de ellos- la vamos a encontrar- no sabia si lo decía para reconformarme yo o a ellos.

-No entendemos ¿Es que se ha perdido?- pregunto mi hija, yo asentí- bueno pues vamos a ver a un policía, vosotros siempre decís que si nos perdemos que nos quedemos en el mismo sitio y esperemos a que venga un policía- añadió mi hija con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ya lo hemos hecho cariño, veréis como aparece, además nosotros también la buscaremos.

-Yo quiero a mama aquí- dijo Anthony y después se agarro a llorar descontroladamente.

-Yo también mi amor- le abrace y comencé a llorar mire a Gabriela la cual intentaba aguantar pero no lo consiguió y se abrazo a nosotros.

**POV. BELLA.**

Cuando llevaba la mitad del trayecto un coche parado en medio de la calle hizo que tuviera que parar. Me desabroche el cinturón de sugerida y abrí la puerta para ver si había alguien herido, no podía pasar de largo ya que me impedía el paso. Abrí la puerta para salir a ayudar a la persona que tuviera problemas, baje del coche y cerré el mío con poniendo la alarma, nuca se sabe. Camine despacio hacia el coche oscuro, cuando me faltaba poco para alcanzarlo sentí una presencia detrás de mi, se confirmo que había alguien en el momento en que taparon mi boca y nariz con un paño, intente deshacerme de el pero fue imposible, mi cuerpo se debilito por el fuerte olor que desprendía el trapo, lentamente caí en la inconsciencia.

Sentí el control de mi cuerpo, la inconciencia me abandonaba, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y por ello me negaba a abrir los ojos, algunos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, pero no estaba segura de si era un sueño o no. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y me concentre en los sonidos que me rodeaban, esperando escuchar la respiración acompasada de mi amado esposo, al no hallarla me alarme, pero me alarmo mas el escozor que sentía en mi nariz y el mal sabor de boca. Lentamente abrí mis ojos para toparme con una habitación en penumbra, levemente iluminada por la luz de una pequeña lámpara.

-Al fin despiertas princesa- esa voz.

-Mike- susurre y efectivamente, se encontraba sentado en un sillón al otro lado de la habitación pero cuando mencione su nombre se levanto y se acerco a la cama en la cual me encontraba recostada.

-Veo que no me has olvidado- cuando llego a la cama yo me aleje instintivamente, pero tope con la pared en la cual estaba la cama pegada- sabes una cosa- susurro en mi oído, después olió mi cabello- yo tampoco.

-Déjame- susurre, la voz no me daba para mas, el encontró mi palabra graciosa porque comenzó a reírse.

-No puedo hacer eso preciosa- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, yo me aparte, pero solo conseguí que me agarrara mas fuerte y me mantuviera la cabeza inmovilizada, se acerco peligrosamente a mis labios- ahora eres mía preciosa- dijo a milímetros de mis labios, después me beso con salvajismo, aunque me hizo daño no obtuvo respuesta de mi parte- hoy descansaremos ya que a sido un largo viaje, pero mañana quiero deleitarme de tus encantos- una lagrima escapo de mis ojos y el muy asqueroso la lamió, dejando sus babas por mi mejilla, después me dejo en la cama tal y como estaba y el salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y echando la llave. Sin poder remediarlo llore, llore mucho, solo veía la imagen de Edward y suplicaba por salir de allí, de que el apareciese y me sacara de esa pesadilla, o mejor aun deseaba abrir los ojos y encontrar a Edward dormido a mi lado tranquilizándome por esa pesadilla. Pero por mas que lo deseaba no ocurría nada de eso, solo me encontraba con lo mismo, la habitación levemente iluminada con las paredes pintadas en celeste, un sillón en una esquina la cama, un armario y una mesilla en color caoba, el suelo estaba tapizado por una alfombra color crema, también había una ventana, pero no tenia ánimos de levantarme a mirar a través de ella. Exhausta por el llanto me quede dormida. Edward fue mi último pensamiento.

La puerta al cerrarse me despertó, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con Mike acercándose a mi con una bandeja, se sentó en la cama junto a mi, yo retire mi mirada de el y de la bandeja en la cual había zumo, tostadas y mermelada de fresa en un tarrito.

-Hora de desayunar mi amor- me dijo dejando la bandeja junto a mi, eso me produjo nauseas.

-Yo no soy tu amor- le dije con ira en mi voz, el se rió y me acaricio mi cabello.

-Si que lo eres- después deposito un beso en mi frente, yo le empuje con fuerza provocando un movimiento en la cama y a causa de ello el zumo se derramo- baya, sabes que me pones muy caliente cuando te enfadas- comento como si no hubiera pasado nada, retiro la bandeja de la cama y la dejo en la mesilla de noche, se acerco de nuevo a la cama hincando una rodilla en la cama, yo me retire hasta que choque contra la pared.

-No me toques- dije, pero fue en vano ya que se echo encima de mí a pesar de que yo empujaba contra su pecho para retirarlo. Lamió mi cara con su asquerosa lengua.

-Eres mas dulce de lo que recordaba mi amor- dijo contra mis labios. Comencé a notar su mano recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciéndome recordar la ultima y primera vez que sus manos tocaron mi cuerpo- eres más bella que la última vez- seguía susurrando contra mis labios, yo no pude aguantar las lágrimas.

-Déjame por favor- susurre entre sollozos.

-Mi amor lo vas a disfrutar- dijo rasgando mi camiseta, el sujetador no tardo mucho en desaparecer de mi cuerpo, yo llore mas fuertes y suplicaba que me dejaba pero el se limito a bajar su boca hacia mis pechos, no era nada comparado con la dulzura de Edward, los mordisqueo causando que gritara pero no de placer como el creyó su no por el dolor que sentí- definitivamente eres mas hermosa y dulce que la otra vez- bajo sus manos hacia el botón de mi pantalón- ¿sabes que es lo mejor?- susurro apartando su cara de mis senos para mirarme a la cara- que esta vez no nos va a interrumpir nadie.

-Edward- susurre, mientras intentaba impedir que me quitara los pantalones.

-No menciones ese nombre- me dijo con ira- ese no es bastante hombre para una mujer como tu- dijo bajando un poco sus pantalones.

-Edward es mil veces mas hombre que tu- tras esas palabras recibí un golpe en mi cara, haciendo la girar hacia un lado, en el momento de aturdimiento quito mis pantalones.

-Te voy a demostrar quien es mas hombre- agarro mi mano y me obligó a tocar su miembro excitado- lo notas amor, te deseo- soltó mi mano y utilizando las dos manos rasgo mis bragas.

-No- chille- Edward- nombre de nuevo, ganándome así otro golpe, tras ese segundo golpe apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba, pero si era consciente de mis lagrimas y del dolor que sentía a causa de sus forzosas estocada en mi interior, apenas fui consciente cuando termino conmigo porque perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

De nuevo por aqui, espero que os guste el cuarto capitulo, para saberlo dejarme vuestros rr

muchos besos


	5. Chapter 5

**PRIMER MES**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Una semana sin saber nada de nada, no podía dormir, no podía comer, no podía vivir sin ella, cada día que pasaba sin ella se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura. Creamos patullas de búsqueda para recorrer los bosques y ciudades de alrededor buscando, también colgamos carteles por todos los rincones que encontrábamos, se hizo un llamamiento televisivo, pero en todos los medio que pusimos teníamos el mismo resultado. La policía investigo el coche de Bella, pero no se hallaron huellas fuera de lo normal, lo extraño es que la llaves no aparecieron y el coche estaba cerrado con toda su documentación, bolso y material del trabajo dentro, no había signos de que la hubieran sacado fuera del coche a la fuerza. Yo me sentía cada vez mas desanimado pero con la esperanza de poder encontrarla sana y salva.

-Edward cielo- me llamo mi madre entrando a nuestro cuarto, lugar donde había compartido tantos momentos mágicos con el amor de mi vida y el mismo sitio donde yo me escondía del resto del mundo dejándome llevar por mi dolor- cariño, no puedes seguir así, los niños te necesitan, tu hermana te necesita, tus amigos, tu padre y yo todos te necesitamos.

-La e perdido- susurre, mi madre se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a mi envolviéndome en sus brazos no aguante mas y llore, cosa que no había hecho desde que le di la noticia a mis hijos.

-Cielo no puedes quedarte aquí regodeándote en la tristeza- me dio un ligero beso en la frente, me sentía como un niño pequeño- venir a casa, no podéis quedaros aquí.

-Mama no quiero irme y si ella viene aquí y si aparece y no nos encuentra- dije intentando contener el llanto.

-La buscaremos, no he dicho que lo dejaremos de hacer, además ella aparecerá estoy segura. Pero no puedo permitir que mis nietos y mi hijo estén rodeados de unos recuerdos que solo les causa daño- me quede en silencio pensando en lo que ella me había dicho, tenia que ser fuerte y mi casa rodeado de tantos momentos felices con ella solo me causaba debilidad, una cosa que no me podía permitir si quería encontrarla.

-Tienes razón mama- ella asintió, me separo de su hombro y me miro limpiándome las lagrimas que caían con los dedos- tienes que seguir con tu vida hijo, ella no querrá saber que te has rendido tan pronto.

-Se enfadaría- los dos reímos, pero la alegría no llego a ningún sitio de nuestro cuerpos, nada esa parte de nosotros se la había llevado Bella.

Un mes después de la desaparición de Bella todo seguía igual, no había novedades, todo seguía igual de devastado, solo que intentábamos ocultarlo a los demás. Mis hijos y yo nos trasladamos temporalmente a la casa de mis padres, a las dos semanas de su desaparición empecé a trabajar de nuevo, nada era lo mismo me había convertido en una especie de maquina, una sin expresión en la cara, actuaba mecánicamente, me levantaba cada mañana, desayunaba y me marchaba al trabajo, mi único escape de la realidad. Mis hijos iban a la escuela y tenían su propia rutina, al parecer ellos también querían ocupar sus mentes, no habíamos hablado de Bella desde que les di la noticia, ninguno sacaba el tema si estábamos juntos, sabia que mis hijos hablaban con sus tíos y abuelos de su madre, también había oído a mi hija llamar a su madre en sueños, pero no podía ir a consolarla por que no podía aguantar la pena y las lagrimas acudan a mis ojos en cuarto me encontraba en el refugio de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, la habitaron de mi niñez y en la que también había compartido momentos íntimos con Bella.

-Papi- susurro Ela, alce la mirada de la taza de café y la enfoque en mi hija que mantenía la mirada baja, sin mirarme-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- yo me tense, no conteste, pero ella pregunto igualmente- ¿me puedo apuntar a clases de baile?- pregunto en un susurro, tras formular la pregunta alzo su vista hacia mi, para mirarme con esos ojos opacados por la tristeza, yo relaje mi postura y le conteste con un encogimientos de hombros.

-Bueno me marcho al trabajo- anuncie para escapar de los recuerdo. El baile, ella adoraba bailar. Era insoportable cada cosa que veía o hacia, siempre estaba ella presente.

**POV. BELLA**

Todo estaba oscuro, desee haber muerto, pero el dolor era una clara señal de que seguía viva y que nada había sido un sueño. Me concentre en lo que me rodeaba sin abrir los ojos, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar, sentía la cama en la que estaba tumbada, una fina sabana me cubría y había algo calido, algo extraño y desagradable. Parpadee abriendo un poco mis ojos, parpadee de nuevo y los abrí completamente, había mucha luz en la habitación.

-Lo siento mi amor- dijo la desagradable voz de Mike a mi lado, era ese punto caliente que había notado antes. Alzo una mano y me acaricio la mejilla con sus nudillos, sentí dolor ante ese gesto, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar- no debí hacerlo- susurro yo intente aguantar las lagrimas pero me fue imposible- no llores mi amor- se acerco y beso mi mejilla lastimada- soy un bruto no debí golpearte, perdóname mi amor- lo odiaba, no quería escuchar esas palabras, mi amor, eso solo podía decirlas una persona, mi ángel, mi Edward. Gire mi cabeza para apartar su asquerosa mano, el soltó un suspiro y hablo- mi amor se que estas enfadada, no quería golpearte ¿me perdonas?- me pregunto en un tono inocente, como si fuéramos una pareja que a tenido una discusión tonta, pero no, el me violo y los dolores que sentía en mi interior demostraban lo salvaje que era, los moratones que manchaban mi cuerpo demostraban la fuerza que ejerció y los golpes para someterme. Me mantuve en silencio y con la mirada en el lado contrario en el que el se encontraba, se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla- te e dejado ropa ahí, vístete ya es medio día y te voy a preparar una comida deliciosa- me susurro, su aliento hizo que temblara, pero no de placer si no de temor, Mike estaba loco. Se levanto de la cama y salio por la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo enterré mi rostro en la almohada y llore, grite y desee morir en ese instante para no verle, para poder escapar de sus garras.

Al cavo un rato me levante y me vestí con ropa que Mike había dejado a los pies de la capa, no quería que viera mas mi desnudez la cual solo cubría la fina sabana que el me había puesto. Sobre la cama había una camiseta ajustada de color rosa y un pantalón pitillo. Cuando ya había terminado de justarme la ultima prenda la puerta se abrió, Mike apareció por ella, me mira de arriba abajo sonríe y se acerca a mi, yo instintivamente me retire un paso.

Todo seguía igual que el primer día, por el día Mike se mostraba gentil, comí si de una pareja normal se tratara y yo cada día estaba mas muerta, mas dolorida, pensar en el sufrimiento de mi familia se hacia mas doloroso que las mismísimas violaciones y golpes de Mike, todo se volvió mi peor pesadilla, tener que sufrir mi familia era lo que mas insoportable se hacia.

Mike me dejaba salir de la habitación, podía estar por cualquier lugar de la casa, pero solo salía cuando Mike no estaba en casa y echaba la llave a la puerta, por suerte era todos los días, no sabia donde iba ni que era lo que hacia, pero la verdad era una cosa que no me importaba. La primera vez que salio fue al cuarto día de que me llevara allí, en cuanto escuche la puerta cerrarse me apresure a buscar una salida, pero Mike no era tan tonto, todo permanecía cerrado, me acerque una de las ventanas, la cual también estaba cerrada, algo ilógico, porque parecía que estábamos en un séptimo o un octavo piso, por la vista que se veía daba a entender que era una ciudad grande, pero no encontraba nada alrededor para saber que ciudad exactamente, decidí encender el televisor que había en la sala para ver si encontraba algo y si que encontré pero precisamente lo que buscaba, lo que vi fue algo que me desgarro el alma, en la pantalla aparecían Emmett y Rosalie, ambos llorando y con una fotografía mía, me buscaban, llore frente al televisor, mencionaban a mi familia, a mis amigos, ellos sufrían, eso me hacia odiar mas a Mike y a mi misma por no poder escapar.

Y así eran todos los días, no había día en el que miraba la tele y no salía alguno de mis amigos buscándome, pero el no, el nunca apareció y yo lo agradecía no se que hubiera sido de mi si viera a mi hombre devastado, el debía ser fuerte por nuestro hijos pero sabia que no le resultaría fácil al igual que no me resultaba fácil a mi estar lejos de ellos.

* * *

Aqui de nuevo espero que disfruteis del quinto capitulo y pasa saber si es d vuestro agrado espero los rr

muchos besos


	6. Chapter 6

**VIAJE**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Cuatro años después.

Me encontraba tumbado en mi cama tras despertar la maldita pesadilla que inundaba mi mente día tras día desde hacia cuatro años, pesadilla que no terminaba cuando mis ojos se abrían, mi peor pesadilla era mi cruda realidad, una realidad llena de sufrimiento, tristeza y remordimientos. Me di la vuelta en la cama en la que había crecido, lo que empezó como un traslado temporal a casa de mis padres acabo siendo definitivo, yo no había vuelto a mi casa, me era imposible y mi madre tampoco lo hubiera permitido. Mire hacia la ventana que se encontraba a oscuras ya que todavía era de noche, oí un ruido en la puerta dirigí mi vista en esa dirección, la puerta se abrió despacio, una pequeña figura apareció en el umbral, se giro y cerro con cuidado para después acercarse a mi cama.

-¿Papi?- pregunto Cris en un susurro.

-¿Qué pasa?- conteste susurrando también.

-Es que vi un señor malo- dijo, por su voz se distinguía que estaba llorando.

-Shh, ven- ella se metió en la cama y se acurruco- solo a sido una pesadilla pequeña, ya paso- dije acariciando sus mejillas empapadas- ahora duerme- ella se quedo en silencio y a los pocos minutos pude sentir la respiración profunda di mi pequeña hija de cuatro años, los mismos que hacia que la luz de nuestras vidas se apago.

A la hora del desayuno baje las escaleras con Cristina en brazos, los dos ya preparados para empezar un nuevo día, al llegar a la cocina ya se encontraban todos en ella, mi madre, mis otros des hijos y mi padre, con este ultimo casi nunca coincidía a causa de nuestros turnos en el hospital. Nada mas llegar a la puerta de la cocina baje a Cristina al suela, la cual salio corriendo con su abuela gritando.

-Abuela- y se abrazo a ella- ¿vamos a ir con tía Alice hoy?

-Si cielo, cuando salgas del colegio- la niña se puso a aplaudir, Alice no era buena influencia.

-¿Y a tu abuelo no le saludas?- pregunto mi padre fingiendo tristeza. En ese ínstate y o me estaba sentando en la mesa para desayunar, junto a Anthony a mi derecha y a Ela a mi izquierda.

-Abuelito- grito saltado de los brazos de mi madre para abrazar a mi abuela- que guapo estas esta mañana- si definitivamente era tan pelota como Alice- aunque no mas que mi papa- dijo regalándome una sonrisa. El desayuno casi siempre era lo mismo, alguna conversación de los presentes, casi siempre de los niños.

-¿Edward?- me llamo mi padre, alce la mirada del periódico que en ese momento ocupaba mi mente para centrarme en mi padre- mañana salgo para una conferencia de Seattle y me ha pedido que lleve a otro medico ¿quieres venir?

-No lo se, tengo trabajo y no se si alguien podría sustituirme- la verdad es que no quería ir, no me apetecía hacer un viaje a Seattle.

-Inténtalo, la conferencia es en uno de los mejores hospitales, es interesante ver toda la tecnología que tienen, es fascinante de verdad- insistió mi padre.

-Veré que puedo hacer- la verdad es que no tenía pensado hacer nada.

-¿Abuela?- llamo Gabriela, mi madre la miro, pero no hablo ya que tenia la boca llena- ¿podemos ir esta tarde a por mi vestuario de baile?- Ela había empezado con el baile al mes siguiente de la desaparición de Bella y se había resguardado en el baile, le encantaba, tenia talento, al poco tiempo de empezar la profesora le aconsejo ir a una escuela de baile muy prestigiosa, estaba en Port Ángeles, mi madre se ocupaba de llevarla y recogerla y si ella no podía lo hacían Alice o Rosalie.

-Claro cielo, no lo recordaba, pero iremos esta tarde ¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Alice y a Rosalie para que nos acompañen?

-Si- dijeron mis dos hijas a la vez.

-Anthony ¿quieres venir con nosotras?- le pregunto a mi hijo que no había dicho nada en todo el desayuno, el levanto la mirada en dirección a mi madre y negó con la cabeza- bueno pues te dejare con Emmet antes de ir a Por Ángeles ¿qué te parece?- siguió sin contestar solo se encogió de hombros. Mi hijo cambio mucho en los últimos cuatro años, apenas hablaba con nosotros o participaba en alguna actividad por iniciativa propia, el se limitaba a hacer lo que le pedían y en el colegio… bueno en el colegio me habían llamado alguna vez para decirme que no tenia amigos y que los chicos de su clase se metían con el, nunca dijo nada a nadie, intente hablar con el pero se enfureció diciendo cosas como que no era momento de meterme en su vida cuando yo le había ignorado, eso me dolió mucho, se me hacia difícil pode hablar con ellos pero me preocupaba por ellos como podía el decir algo así, pues lo hizo desde entonces apenas me hablaba me dolía la manera indiferente con la que me trataba pero aun así me seguían llamando del colegio, intenté hablar con los profesores pero estos no me solucionaron nada.

-Bueno me voy al hospital- anuncie levantándome de la mesa.

-Voy contigo- dijo mi padre levantándose también. Nos subimos ambos en mi volvo camino del hospital, era uno de los pocos días que coincidíamos en el turno, en el camino hablamos de cosas sin importancia, aparque el coche en mi plaza del aparcamiento del hospital- intenta arreglar tu agenda para la conferencia, mañana saldremos temprano, pero no es hasta el día siguiente- yo asentí antes de separarnos para dirigirnos cada uno a su despacho- dame una respuesta al final del día- me dijo antes de perderlo de vista, yo suspire, al llegar a la puerta de mi despacho salude a la señora Steven como cada día sin dirigirle la mirada mas de cinco segundos seguidos y sin mirarle nunca a los ojos, era difícil tratar con el dolor cuando alguien te miraba con los ojos con los que lo hacia ella, maternal, compasiva y sobretodo con lastima, lo peor era la lastima. Al entrar revise el horario de visitas que tendría en ese día, mi secretaria ya no me lo recitaba como antes, me los pasaba por escrito a mi mesa para evitar pasar mucho tiempo con sus ojos. La verdad es que no pasaba mucho tiempo con la gente, solo con mis pacientes ya que eran quienes no conocían la historia o si la conocían no estaba con ellos mucho tiempo como para permitir una conversación.

Mi turno termino volando, las horas se me pasaban rapidísimo en el trabajo por el temor de llegar a mi dormitorio y pensar. Me despedí de la señora Steven, la cual esperaba a su marido para que la recogiera como hacia cada día, yo iría a esperar a mi padre en la recepción, pero un brazo sobre mi hombro me hizo saber que no seria necesaria la espera.

-¿Qué tal el día hijo?- pregunto mientras atravesábamos las puertas que daban al exterior.

-Como siempre, agotador- dije en un suspiro, el no hablo mas hasta que subimos al coche y ya estábamos en marcha de camino a casa.

-¿Has podido desocuparte para poder viajar mañana?- la temida pregunta.

-No- la verdad es que ni lo había intentado.

-Baya, la verdad es que será una conferencia interesante- yo solo me encogí de hombros y no hablamos mas en el resto del camino.

**POV. BELLA.**

Cuatro años de encierros de día, cuatro años de abusos de noche, cuatro años de pesadilla constante y lo único que podía pensar no era en mí sino en mi familia.

Era un día como cualquier otro de los que pasaba en ese infierno, solo que la diferencia era que Mike solía llegar a las seis de la tarde y eran las nueve y no había aparecido, no es que le echara de menos pero era un comportamiento extraño, su rutina era el de llegar a las seis y querer la cena en la mesa, si, me tenia como si fuésemos un matrimonio, una pareja armoniosa, solo que eso era lo que el quería creer. En realidad ella nunca estaba con el cuando cenaba, se limitaba a terminar la cena dejarla en la mesa y meterse al cuarto para intentar parecer que dormía, de esa manera Mike podría dejarla por las noches, pero eso no funcionaba nunca, la misma escena se repetía día tras día, el cenaba, quitaba los platos y se metía al cuarto para buscarla, ella se resistía, el la golpeaba y procedía con la violación, así día tras día desde los cuatro años que llevaba en esa casa, de la cual solo pudo adivinar que se trataba de una ciudad grande y que en bloque de pisos que había enfrente de la ventana del dormitorio tenia doce plantas.

La puerta de la calle se escucho abrirse y unos pasos atravesaron el umbral, Bella instintivamente comenzó a temblar, aunque tenia la esperanza de que al haber llegado tarde el estaría cansado y la dejaría una noche en paz. El tiempo paso y no escucho ruidos fuera del dormitorio, ni los típicos de los cubiertos al chocar con el plato mientras cenaba, ni la televisión, ni sus pasos limpiando la mesa donde el cenaba, nada todo lo que se escuchaba era silencio. En silencio me debatía en ir a la puerta entornada y asomarme, era algo extraño tanto silencio si Mike ya había llegado, o mas extraño era que estuviera y no fuese a buscarme para comenzar con sus torturas nocturnas. Después de mucho debate me decidí a acercarme sigilosamente a la puerta, al llegar a esta la abrí un poco mas, lo justo para ver la escena que había en el exterior. Al asomarme todo estaba tranquilo, pero algo nuevo capto mi atención, la puerta que daba a la calle estaba abierta, inconscientemente abrí la puerta mas para dirigirme a ella pero al hacerlo descubrí a Mike tirado en el sofá dormido, al verlo me quede paralizaba pues pensaba que estaba despierto, pero a los pocos segundos supe que no. Mi vista vagaba de la puerta abierta a un inconsciente Mike. Sin pensarlo me agache y abrí la puerta con cuidado y lo suficiente para que pudiera salir, para salir tenia que pasar delante de Mike ya que tenia que rodear una mesa que había en el centro de la sala, cuando ya tenia suficiente espacio para salir comencé a avanzar a gatas y en silencio, conforme me iba acercando a Mike mi corazón se disparaba, tanto que pensaba que los latidos de mi corazón podrían despertarlo, cuando pase por delante contuve la respiración instintivamente, fueron los segundos mas largos de mi vida, jamás tan poca distancia se me hizo tan larga, con pánico en el cuerpo y la respiración contenida llegue asta la puerta, quise llorar por el logro, pero justo cuando iba a atravesar el umbral a mi libertad algo atrapo mi pierna derecha, gire mi cabeza con pánico y ahí estaba Mike con la furia reflejada en sus ojos azules.

-¿A dónde crees que vas zorra?- dijo a media lengua, consecuencia de que iba borracho, era la primera vez que lo veía así, y eso me asusto. Me agarro fuerte de la parte de atrás de la camiseta y de la fuerza me levanto haciéndome chocar con su pecho, después me giro y quede frente a el. No pude aguantarlo y comencé a derramar lágrimas de miedo-¿Te he hecho una pregunta?- tras esa pregunta me dio una bofetada arrancando de mis labios un grito de dolor, después me acerco a mas a el intento besarme pero yo gire mi cara, la cual estaba dolorida y bañada en lagrimas, ante mi acción recibí otro golpe, no caí al suelo porque me tenia sujeta, pero tampoco aguante mucho de pie ya que me empujo, en seguida se agacho y se tumbo encima de mi impidiendo cualquier vía de escape- ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno- amenazo dándome otro golpe. Como pude alce mi rodilla izquierda dándole a el un golpe, el se distrajo un momento y aproveche para salir de la cárcel de su cuerpo, justo cuando me estaba levantando el ya estaba de pie- zorra estupida- me desgarro la camiseta al cogerme de esta, cuando ya me tenia en su poder y los dos en pie giro nuestros cuerpos y me apreso entre su cuerpo y la pared que había alado de la puerta, al impactar con la pared sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza.

-AHH- grite de dolor, el sonrió maliciosamente y me propino otro golpe, parecía que mis gritos le gustaban ya que tras el siguiente grito también sonrió- déjame por favor- suplique entre llanto, sentí como algo caliente humedecía mi cabeza y bajaba por mi cuello.

-No, te voy a enseñar a portarte bien- me agarro de los hombros separándome de la pared y me estampo al suelo, mi cabeza encontró en el camino la mesa y mis ojos se cerraron, era consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor, pero era incapaz de moverme, gritar o simplemente abrir mis ojos, aun que no me hacia falta la vista para saber lo que Mike me hacia, porque lo sentía, sentía como su cuerpo se posicionaba encima y arrancaba lo que quedaba de mi camiseta, sentía sus manos por mi piel expuesta, su boca y dientes mordiendo y chupando a su antojo. Arranco mi pantalón llevándose la roma interior en el camino y volví a sentir su cuerpo, sus manos y sobre todo dolor cada golpe que me daba por no abrir mis ojos, pero me era imposible cada vez me alejaba mas y mas, me obligo a abrir las piernas y me penetro fuerte una vez, otra y otra, cada envestida iba acompañada de dolor en mi interior desgarrándome y sus manos se encargaban del exterior con sus golpes. Un gemido proveniente de la garganta de mi agresor inundo la estancia, pero yo lo oía lejano, como un eco- levántate zorra-grito cuando se separaba de mi, mi mente atendía vagamente a lo que me rodeaba- he dicho que te levantes- golpe en mi costado- zorra no me vas a engañar- golpe en mi pierna, yo sentía el dolor pero me era imposible reaccionar a el- puta- golpe en mi cabeza y oscuridad.

* * *

Ya teneis aqui el sexto capitulo de la historia, espero que sea de vuestro agrado la historia, se que no actualizo tan seguido como me gustaria pero es que no tengo tiempo de nada.

este capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a una amiga muy especial que en este mismo instante la tengo en el msn jajaja noe es para ti cielo

espero recibir vuestos rr

muchos besos


	7. Chapter 7

**CONFERENCIA**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Habíamos terminado de cenar, mis hijos estaban ya acostado porque tenían clase a otro día y mi padre también estaba ya acostado, ya que saldría temprano hacia Seattle, mi madre estaba conmigo en la sala viendo una película, ambos en silencio, así eran nuestras horas juntos, apenas hablábamos y si lo hacíamos, siempre era de lo mismo, los niños. No había termina do la película cuando el sonido de mi teléfono móvil inundo la habitación, me levante y lo cogí de encima de la mesa donde estaba.

-¿Diga?- contesté.

-¿El doctor Edward Cullen?

-Si, soy yo.

-Edward, soy el doctor Julián Sanz, siento llamar tan tarde, pero es que me ha surgido algo mañana por la noche y llamaba para ver si me puedes cambiar el turno.

-No hay problema ¿Qué turno seria?- pregunte.

-Estarías en el turno de noche, si no fuera importante no te molestaría.

-No importa.

-Gracias.

-De nada y buenas noches- me despedí y cuando el hizo lo mismo colgué.

-¿Quién era cariño?- pregunto mi madre cuando volvía a mi lugar de antes, el sofá.

-El doctor Sanz, quería que le cambiara el turno de mañana, así que trabajaré de noche.

-Bien, así podrías pasarte por el colegio, hoy ha llamado el profesor de Anthony- suspire audiblemente- se han vuelto a meter con el- añadió mi madre en un susurro, habíamos intentado hablar con los profesores y con el, pero Anthony no quiere saber nada, no deja que nos acerquemos a el con este tema.

-Supongo que me podré pasar- dicho esto me levante de nuevo- me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches hijo- escuche a mi madre ya cuando abandone el salón, pero no lo suficiente para no oírle.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté bastante tarde ya que esa noche tenia que trabajar, justo a mi lado había un peluche, muestra de que Cristina había tenido otra de sus pesadillas, últimamente las tenia a menudo. Cogí el peluche y me levante con el en la mano, fui a la habitación de Cristina y lo deje en su cama perfectamente echa, después me fui al cuarto de baño me di una ducha y me vestí con las primeras ropas que mi mano alcanzo del armario.

Al bajar a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de irme me la encontré vacía, salvo por la nota de mi madre en la que me decía que había salido a hacer unos recados, eso me dejaba solo para ir al colegio de los niños. Me tome un café y salí de mi casa. Llegue al colegio en poco tiempo, entre y los pasillos estaban vacíos pues todos los alumnos estaban en clase, avance hasta la oficina del director escuchando como sonido principal mis zapatos avanzando a través de los desiertos pasillos, los cuales devolvían el sonido aumentado, al llegar a la puerta me detuve suspire y toque a la puerta suavemente.

-Pase- fue lo único que se escucho, abrí la puerta y encontré al director, un señor de mediana edad sentado tras su escritorio.

-Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen- dije cuando entre.

-Así, lo estábamos esperando, nos llamo la señora Cullen para avisar que vendría- una punzada de dolor atravesó todo mi cuerpo al escuchar señora Cullen, sabia perfectamente que se refería a mi madre, pero no puedo evitar sentir dolor, cualquier cosa me recuerda a ella- por favor tome asiento- me invito el director sacándome de mis pensamientos, avance hasta la silla que había justo enfrente de el.

-Gracias- conteste después de sentarme- ¿Dígame?- pregunte tras verlo pensativo.

-Si no le importa esperar unos momentos- añadió señalando la puerta- en realidad es nuestra psicóloga la que quiere hablar con usted.

-Sin problemas- conteste, no tuvimos que esperar ya que en ese instante apareció una chica morena con gafas ocupando la mayor parte de su cara.

-Buenos días señores- saludo, sentándose junto al director, en una silla que cogió de paso, la cual esta apoyada en una pared a nuestra derecha- bueno como usted se imagina señor Cullen le he hecho llamar por sus hijos, aunque mas específicamente por su hijo Anthony- yo asentí- bien, he tenido algunas charlas con el a lo largo de estas dos semanas y hay algo delicado que quería comentarle.

-¿De que se trata?- pregunte algo ansioso.

-De su esposa- soltó sin más, yo me tense instintivamente.

-¿Qué… que para con ella?- pregunte en un susurro.

-Eso es lo que quiere saber sus hijos, aunque Gabriela es mas reacia a hablar se pregunta lo mismo, pero Anthony es el mas contrariado- la mire fijamente- me contó que un día escucho a su tía y a su abuela hablando de ella- yo no relaje ni un músculo, me había convertido en una especie de estatua- ellas hablaban de que tenían que encontraba, incluso me comento que su tía lloraba, supongo que de impotencia- yo seguía estático- lo que no me parece justo es que le ocultéis esa información a los niños. Anthony también hablo que una vez escucho a su hermana recriminar a una foto de su madre el haberles abandonado- eso me pillo desprevenido.

-Ella no…- la psicóloga me silencio con una mirada.

-Déjeme terminar. Si sabe de su mujer hable con ellos porque sinceramente lo están pasando mas y la culpa en parte es suya por ocúltales información, Anthony no quiere hablar con usted porque cree que si le saca el tema usted se va a enfadar- esa psicóloga me estaba empezando a enfadar, eso era meterse donde no la llamaban, culparme a mi, ya lo hacia yo como para que viniera a reprochármelo e insinuar que no era un buen padre.

-¿Por qué iba a pensar eso?- pregunte intentando aparentar calma, pero en realidad empezaba a estar furioso.

-Bueno su hijo también menciono, que un día hará un par de meses le escucho a usted preguntar "?donde estas Bella? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?" ¿Le suenan esas palabras señor Cullen?- si me sonaban, pero ese día había bebido y la impotencia me llevo a eso y a romper una imagen de Bella, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me tire en mi cama y llore junto a la foto, no pensé que mi hijo me podría haber visto ante el acto mas deshonroso de mi vida.

-Mire yo he venido por mis hijos, no a que usted me reclame nada- conteste ya furioso, no pude aguantarlo.

-Muy bien- contesto tranquilamente la loquera, si loquera porque me estaba volviendo loco- solo le diré que o cambia de actitud o me pondré en contacto con el defensor del menor para que le retire la custodia de sus hijos- me quede congelado y el director también porque se volvió a ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Q..que esta diciendo?- logre preguntar.

-Lo que escucha, sus hijos sufren por su culpa- estaba en shock.

**POV. CARLISLE.**

Desde hacia cuatro años mi casa era el reino de la tristeza, la desaparición de Bella nos había dejado a todos devastados, ella era como una hija para mi y Esme, pero la peor parte la tenían mi hijo y mis nietos. Edward se encerraba en su trabajo, no tenia vida y mis nietos cada uno se refugio en su propio mundo, el que peor lo llevaba era Anthony, el se encerró en si mismo y apenas hablaba, solo lo hacia cuando ya no podía mas y eso mayormente sucedía en el colegio a causa del acoso de sus compañeros, así que iba a quien mas cerca tenia, la psicóloga, en mi opinión una mujer fría y con poco tacto, siempre me pregunte como podía una mujer así trabajar con niños.

Era muy temprano, ni siquiera había amanecido y ya estaba despierto abrazando a la mujer de mi vida mientras esperaba que fuese la hora de partir hacia Seattle. La alarma del despertador sonó y la apague rápidamente para que Esme no se despertara, me levante sigilosamente y me di una ducha, al entrar de nuevo al cuarto para vestirme me encontré a Esme sentada en la cama con un puchero en su rostro, de algún sitio lo había aprendido Alice, me acerque a la cama y me senté junto a ella solo cubierto por la toalla en mi cintura.

-¿Y esa cara amor?- le pregunte acariciando su rostro.

-Te ibas a ir sin despediré- no era una pregunta estaba claro.

-No quería despertarte cariño- me defendí.

-Pero yo quería que lo hicieras- me miro de arriba a bajo y añadió- aunque si lo llego a saber antes me había despertado ante y te había dado una despedida como te mereces- dijo acariciando mi pecho denudo.

-Lo siento joven dama, pero ya soy abuelo y estoy felizmente casado- dije en tono de broma acercándome a sus labios.

-Pare ser abuelo te conservas joven- susurro junto a mis labios.

-No mas que tu amor- ella me beso y mi cuerpo reacciono al igual que cuando éramos jóvenes, en nosotros nunca murió la pasión.

-No sabes cuanto te deseo, pero mira que hora es- si no llega a recordarme eso ni cuenta me había dado de que estaba preparándome, o al menos intentando prepararme para hacer un viaje.

-Pues espero una bienvenida de lo mejor- después le di un beso y me acerque al armario por mi ropa, Esme se levanto de la cama justo cuando me iba a poner la corbata y me la anudo, cuando termino de eso le di un enorme beso.

Una vez en la cocina me tome un café en compañía de mi ya vestida mujer.

-Hoy ira Edward al colegio de los niños- comento ella sentándose en la mesa frente a mí.

-¿No era que tenia que trabajar?- pregunte recordando que no venia conmigo a la conferencia.

-Anoche le llamaron del hospital para cambiar el turno con otro doctor.

-Am- fue mi única respuesta, mire mi reloj de muñeca y me puse en pie dejando mi taza de café en el fregador- bueno amada esposa me tengo que marchar- ella me acompaño hasta la puerta, donde me esperaban mi maleta.

-Te voy a extrañar- me dijo Esme dándome un beso- llámame cuando llegues.

-Siempre lo hago amor- yo la bese de nuevo y me aventure al exterior de la casa.

Conduje durante dos horas antes de llegar a mi destino, Seattle, me dirigí al hotel donde se encargaron de hospedarme, estaba bastante cerca del hospital. Como la primera parte de la conferencia no seria hasta la tarde decidí ir a visitar a un amigo que tenia trabajando en el Hospital General de Seattle, el doctor Michael Fleming, yo y el doctor Fleming habíamos ido juntos a la universidad y siempre mantuvimos contacto, era raro que no nos visitáramos por lo menos un par de veces al año, hasta hacia cuatro años, cuando la vida de mi familia dio un brusco giro.

-Carlisle- me saludo nada mas atravesar la puerta del hospital.

-Michael, baya al parecer me has ahorrado preguntar por ti- dije riendo levemente.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunto cuando le alcance. Sabia perfectamente a que se refería, pues no había nadie que no supiera lo ocurrido, Michael fue uno de los que nos apoyo en la búsqueda.

-Igual- el asintió y rápidamente cambio de tema.

-Me queda media hora para terminar ¿Qué tal si me esperas en la cafetería mientras reviso a una paciente?

-Perfecto- me indico donde quedaba la cafetería y allí me marche, pasada la media hora Michael volvió con cara de preocupado, no le pregunte nada.

Decidimos ir a comer a un restaurante cercano al Hospital, uno al que solíamos ir cuando nuestros hijos eran pequeños y los dejábamos juntos con la niñera, para salir los cuatro, su mujer Berta, Esme, el y yo. Al ver que Michael no cambiaba su expresión no pude aguantar mas y le pregunte el.

-¿Algo va mal?

-Es una paciente, me tiene preocupado- dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Tan grave es su caso?

-Si, pero no hablemos de eso, dime ¿Cómo están tus nietos?

-Aguantando como pueden.

-Fue un duro golpe- yo solo asentí.

El tiempo se paso volando, sin darnos cuenta ya era la hora de entrar a la conferencia, al llegar a la séptima planta del hospital, nos encontramos con ciento de médicos venidos de distintas ciudades y países para la conferencia, la conferencia se dividiría en dos días de cuatro horas seguidas cada uno, la primera era por la tarde y la segunda, al día siguiente por la mañana, eso quería decir que podría estar de vuelta con mi adorada Esme al día siguiente por la tarde. Me interesaba la conferencia de un desarrollado estudio científico de una nueva vacuna, pero me interesaba mas pasar tiempo con mi familia. La conferencia empezó con la presentación de los científicos involucrados en dicha vacuna, después presentaron gráficos generales y el resto del tiempo pasó mientras cada científico explicaba su trabajo por separado.

-Al fin- suspiro Michael mientras salíamos de la sala.

-Si, a sido bastante largo, es la primera conferencia a la que voy que dura mas de dos horas seguidas- ambos reímos, mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor una enfermera se acerco a mi acompañante y le entrego lo que supuse seria un expediente medico.

-¿Son de la paciente de la quinientos siete?- pregunto, la enfermera asintió y se retiro sin decir nada mas, Michael miro detalladamente los informes, por su expresión sabia que no era nada bueno, después saco unas radiografías y las miro por encima, después las volvió a meter en el archivador y se volvió hacia mi- ¿Te importa si voy primero a revisarla?- yo negué con la cabeza, una vez dentro del ascensor le pregunte, la curiosidad me mataba.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene esa chica que te tiene preocupado?

-La encontraron tirada en un parque esta mañana de madrugada, ella llego en coma y sigue en coma, le costaba respirar me sorprende que pudiera sobrevivir a la intemperie en su estado, los datos demuestran que llevaba así unas cuatro horas mas antes de que la encontraran, tiene traumatismos en la cabeza severos, varias costillas dañadas- se detuvo antes de decir lo siguiente- y desgarro vaginal.

-¿La…?- no pude continuar pues el termino mi frase.

-¿…violaron? Si, lo peor de todo es que no lleva documentación, no sabemos quien es, necesita intervención quirúrgica, pero sin consentimiento familiar no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño a revisarla?- pregunte.

-Vale, pero te advierto que esta totalmente desfigurada por los golpes que le dieron. Subimos al ascensor y Michael presión el botón de la quinta planta, yo no podía imaginar como alguien podía hacer una atrocidad así, el ascensor se detuvo en la sexta planta y dos personas mas subiendo al ascensor. Ding. Es timbre del ascensor nos indico que era nuestra planta, Michael cogió un pasillo que empezaba a la derecha del ascensor y lo atravesó hasta detenerse a la mitad, frente a una zona restringida a personal autorizado, atravesó la puerta y nos encontramos con otro corredor mas corto, en esta ocasión no andamos mucho.

-Aquí es- me informo, el entro primero en la habitación y se detuvo justo delante de la chica revisando todos los monitores, yo avance hasta alcanzarlo mire las pantallas y los resultados de unos análisis, después desvié mi mirada a hacia la chica. Me que de en shock…


	8. Chapter 8

LLAMADA

POV. EDWARD.

Después de la amarga reunión con la psicóloga del colegio decidió que tenía razón en algunos puntos, pero no era un mal padre como para pretender quitarme custodia de mis hijos, enfadado por las amenazas de la psicóloga y conmigo mismo por no darme cuenta de la gran magnitud de dolor que guardaban mis hijos en el interior me dirigí a mi casa. Al entrar me encontré con mi madre en la cocina y por el olor que inundaba la casa estaba preparando una rica lasaña, cuando entre me la encontré cortando tomate para preparar una ensalada, suponía yo.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto sin dejar su labor, yo suspire.

-He hablado con la psicóloga- ella siguió con lo suyo, solo me respondió un simple umm- me amenazo con quitarme la custodia- con mi ultima frase mi madre soltó el cuchilla y me encaro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Ha hablado con los chicos y al parecer me culpan de ser mal padre.

-Hijo tu no eres mal padre, solo estáis pasando momentos difíciles.

-Yo quiero a mis hijos- argumente.

-Lo se cariño, lo se- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- ¿Por qué dijo esa mujer que te quería quitar a los niños?-

-En resumen, me culpa de esta situación, cree que oculto a mis hijos el paradero de Bella- al pronunciar su nombre mi voz se apago- Ojala supiera donde esta- dije en un susurro.

-Oh hijo- mi madre me abrazo- tienes que hablar con ellos- me susurro en el oído, yo tan solo puede asentir, tenían razón apenas hablaba con mis hijos.

-Estaré en mi cuarto revisando unas cosas- en realidad era una excusa para pensar como abordaría a mis hijos.

-Te avisare para la comida- dijo antes de que yo saliera de la cocina. Subí a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama enterrando mi rostro en la almohada, al poco tiempo escuche a mi madre que me llamaba desde el pie de la escalera, con un suspiro me levante y descendí lentamente, mientras escuchaba las alegres risas de mi hija pequeña y la voz de su tía Alice mientras le contaba algún plan, desde hacia cuatro años mi madre y me hermana se encargaban de recoger a los niños, eran muchos recuerdos amargos realizar ese trayecto, al igual que su coche, el coche de mi amor, que yacía en el garaje bajo una lona la cual estaba cubierta de polvo por la falta de uso, yo no pude deshacerme de el.

-Papi- grito Cristina mientras corría en mi dirección una vez llegue en su campo de visión, yo la alce en brazos y ella me beso en la mejilla- papi, hoy e hecho una casita con plastilina, y mi profesora dice que la mía era la que mejor hecha estaba y no la ha destrozado, la a puesto en su mesa para que la vean todos- me contó mi hija en solo una bocanada de aire, al estilo Alice. Bese su mejilla y la deposite en el suelo, en la cocina ya estaban mis otros dos hijos y su tía Alice.

-Hola- salude a todos al entrar.

-Hola hermanito- Alice me saludo alegremente, o al menos intentándolo- bueno yo me marcho que me espera Jasper.

-¿No te quedas a comer?- pregunto mi madre a mi hermana.

-No tengo unas compras que hacer.

-¿Tía puedo ir contigo?- pregunto Mi hija Gabriela, pero antes de que mi hermana contestara yo intervine.

-No, hoy tengo que hablar con vosotros- dije mirando a Ela, después desvié mi mirada a mi hijo que me ignoraba completamente, bueno no solo a mi si no a todos los allí presentes, el estaba en su mundo- con los dos- añadí, el levanto la mirada en mi dirección.

-Bueno pues otro día será pequeña- dijo mi hermana cambiando de tema- me voy nos vemos mañana chicos- dicho esto salio por la puerta.

Tras la desaparición de la enérgica de mi hermana nos sentamos en la mesa para comer, lo hicimos escuchando solo la conversación de Cristina contando su día, yo solo le respondía mecánicamente con: "¿En serio? No me digas". Pero prácticamente no escuche nada, le daba vueltas al asunto de cómo abordar el tema con mis hijos. La comida pasó, todos recogimos la mesa y después mi madre fregó los platos mientras Ela secaba, no conversaron, mi hijo desapareció por las escaleras alegando que tenia deberes y poco tiempo después lo hizo su melliza, mi madre se acerco a mi pidiéndome tiempo para que ellos meditaran, pero a pesar del tiempo extra para poder hablar con ellos correctamente no me había servido de nada, pues no llegue a sacar nada en claro y encima cada vez que recordaba las palabras de esa maldita psicóloga me hervía la sangre.

La tarde paso rápidamente, mi madre se perdió en la cocina para hacer la cena, estaba a punto de oscurecer, con un suspiro y decidido llame a mis hijos para que bajasen al salón, mientras ellos llegaban yo mantenía a Cristina en mis piernas sentados los dos en un sillón individual, ella estaba ajena a todo jugando con los dedos de mi mano, yo por mi parte escuchaba atento los sonidos del piso superior que hacían mis hijos al salir de sus habitaciones para después bajar las escaleras.

-Hoy he estado en vuestro colegio- dijo en el momento en que sus hijos tomaron asiento juntos frente a el, ellos no dijeron palabra solo se limitaron a mirarle fijamente- he estado con la psicóloga- Anthony abrió mas los ojos, el se dio cuenta y centro su mirada en el para hablar con el directamente- ¿Por qué..? ¿Por qué no confías en tu familia y si hablas con ella?- el no contesto- nosotros te queremos- el niño tenia lagrimas en los ojos que intentaba contener, pero no lo aguanto.

-Ella me escucha- susurro entre sollozos al fin.

-Y nosotros tam…- Edward no termino la frase pues fue interrumpido por el grito de su hijo.

-Tu no, tu solo te preocupas de tu trabajo- Cristina que parecía no enterarse de nada dio un respingo al escuchar el grito de su hermano.

-Eso no es cierto, me preocupo por vosotros también.

-No, desde que…-Ela fue la que hablo esta vez, pero no termino la frase.

-¿Desde que..que?- la anime.

-Desde que mama nos abandono, tu no estas con nosotros, no te enteras de lo pasa por nuestras vidas- me quede estático ante los gritos y lagrimas de mi hija, que me miraba fijamente, Anthony por su parte había desviado la mirada al suelo- ni siquiera has hecho algo por nosotros, solo tu trabajo y nada mas.

-Puede que haya estado un poco ocupado, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe o me interese por vosotros- dije una vez ella silencio sus palabras, ya que los sollozos llenaban la habitación, yo no alce la voz, no podía tenia un nudo en la garganta que me lo impedía.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que viniste a verme bailar- no conteste, pues no podía- nunca, aun recuerdo el día que te dije que quería baila, tu cara, esa expresión no la olvidare jamás- dijo mi niña de diez años, que en este momento parecía tener mas edad, otro factor igual al de su madre, la madurez. Sus palabras me desarmaron, tenia razón, nunca pude ir a verla, era algo superior a mis fuerzas, pero no pensé que algo así dañaría a mi hija, claro no pensé, ella tenia razón, pero aun así me acobarde a admitirlo en voz alta y dije la misma escusa de siempre.

-Sabes que no pudo, mi trabajo no me lo permitía- intente defenderme o mas bien excusarme porque sabia exactamente, ellos tenían razón mi trabajo se convirtió en mi vida, pero no para deshacerme de ellos sino por escaparme del dolor, ahí fue como descubrí que ese día mis hijos no perdieron solo a su madre también perdieron a su padre.

-A ti te importa un bledo lo que nos pase, ni siquiera debería llamarte papa, por que tu en nuestras vidas haz sido todo menos eso- la ira se reflejaba en los ojos de mi hija, yo estaba sorprendido, enojado y dolorido por las palabras de mi hija- ¿Y sabes que?- pregunto sin esperar respuesta- odio a mi mama por dejarnos contigo...- se detuvo un segundo- y te odio a ti también- me quede congelado en mi sitio, note vagamente el sonido de una música, Cristina bajo de mi regazo, no sabia decir si estaba triste, si lloraba o cualquier emoción que ella tuviera, pues las palabras de Gabriela me dejaron como una estatua. Mi mente se fue desaturdiendo por la insistente música, cuando pude ubicarme en el mundo nuevamente me di cuenta que la música era la de mi teléfono móvil, en esta do automático lo saque de mi bolsillo y sin apartar la mirada de mis hijos en ningún momento conteste.

-¿Diga?- conteste en un susurro.

-¿Edward?- era la voz de mi padre.

-Si.

-Hijo tienes que venir a Seattle- dijo con un tono de vez algo extraño para mi, pero también pensé que podría ser a causa de mi aturdimiento momentáneo por lo que no pregunte, ante mi silencio mi padre continuo- necesito que veas… un caso- tampoco pregunte por su vacilación.

-No se si pueda, tengo trabajo en unas horas- mi hija se levanto aun llorando y subió las escaleras hacia el piso superior en una carrera, no tardo mucho en ser seguida por Anthony.

-Eso ya esta arreglado.

-Bien- suspire resignado- cuando termine de cenar salgo para allá.

-No Edward, es urgente así que sal ya- su insistencia me molesto, pero no dije nada- estoy en el hospital, al llegar pregunta por el doctor Fleming.

-Muy bien- y con eso colgué. Fui directamente a la cocina a avisar a mi madre, al entrar la encontré sentada en una silla con Cristina en brazos, la estaba acunando contra su pecho y se susurraba en el oído al oírme entrar centro su mirada en mi, sus ojos mostraban mucha tristeza- me acaba de llamar papa, tengo que salir para Seattle ya.

-Cena algo antes- yo negué con la cabeza.

-Dijo que era urgente- ella asintió y dirigió una mirada a Cristina, centre mi mirada en ella y vi su carita bañada en lagrimas- cariño- me dirigí a mi hija, ella alzo los brazos y yo la tome y deposite un beso en su cabeza.

-No te bayas- dijo entre sollozos.

-No estaré mucho tiempo fuera, voy con el abuelito- le dije suavemente- voy a volver pronto.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro- le di otro beso, me despedí de mi madre y me marche, durante el viaje a Seattle le di vueltas una y otra vez a la discusión y las palabras de Gabriela.

POV. CARLISLE.

-Aquí es- me informo, el entro primero en la habitación y se detuvo justo delante de la chica revisando todos los monitores, yo avance hasta alcanzarlo mire las pantallas y los resultados de unos análisis, después desvié mi mirada a hacia la chica. Me que de en shock…- te dije que estaba muy desfigurada, quien lo hiciera merece lo peor- me dijo Michael a mi lado, yo no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, pero no podía ser cierto.

-¿Llevaba algo encima que la identifique, una cicatriz o algo?- pregunte rezando por que mis pensamientos fueran erróneos.

-La encontraron totalmente desnuda solo llevaba una pulsera- me dijo negando con la cabeza, me imagine que intentando no pensar en lo que le hicieron.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro ¿pero por que?- yo me encogí de hombros y el no pregunto, se acercó a una mesilla que había a lado de la cama y abrió el único cajón que había, de este saco una bolsa y en ella estaba la joya- te importaría no sacarla, quieren investigarla para ver si ay alguna otra huella- yo asentí, el me paso la bolsita y mis peores temores se confirmaron.

-No puede ser- susurre, el se me quedo mirando.

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?- pregunto ansioso, yo solo pronunciar una palabra.

-Bella- el abrió los ojos mucho.

-No puede ser- exclamo- ¿Estas seguro?

-Si, esta el la pulsera que le regalo mi hijo en su aniversario- no pude evitarlo y llore, el me abrazo- tantos años buscándola y mira- no pude terminar- no pude morir.

-Carlisle, haré lo que esta en mi mano no dejare que muera y ahora que ya sabemos quien es podremos intervenirla cuanto antes- yo asentí- pero necesitamos la autorización del marido- el se detuvo momentáneamente- debemos avisar a Edward.

-¡Dios!- exclame- como se lo voy a decir a mi hijo, le dará un ataque.

-No le digas nada hasta que venga aquí, esperemos a que llegue no conviene que haga un viaje con una noticia que le puede perturbar, tu mejor que nadie sabes como puede afectarle, si a ti te a impresionado imagínate como se sentirá el- tenia razón- antes de llamarle te tienes que tranquilizar tu- no me había dado cuenta de que respiraba con dificulta, una vez lo menciono respire profundamente y cerré los ojos para calmarme. Una vez lo uve conseguido salí de la habitación, con mi móvil en la mano.

-¿Diga?- contesto con voz algo ausente.

-¿Edward?- pregunte a pesar de saber que era el.

-Si.

-Hijo tienes que venir a Seattle- dije intentando que mi voz no se quebrara- necesito que veas… un caso- ante mi vacilación cerré los ojos, pero el no me pregunto ni pareció notar mi vacilación.

-No se si pueda, tengo trabajo en unas horas- aparte el teléfono de mi y ahogue un sollozo, después volví a colocar el teléfono en mi oreja como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Eso ya esta arreglado- mentí, pero seria algo que tendría que arreglar.

-Bien- lo escuche suspirar y después continuo- cuando termine de cenar salgo para allá.

-No Edward, es urgente así que sal ya- me estaba exasperando, no podía aguantar mas la ansiedad, la impotencia- estoy en el hospital, al llegar pregunta por el doctor Fleming.

-Muy bien- con eso corto la comunicación, sin perder tiempo entre de nuevo a la habitación donde estaba Michael viendo algunas cosas del historial de… Bella, mes costaba creer que la chica que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte fuera ella, la misma amorosa madre que desapareció de nuestras vidas hacia cuatro años.

-¿Ya hablaste con el?- pregunto cuando sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si ¿te importaría llamar al hospital de Forks y decir que no podrá ir hoy al hospital? Yo no se si pueda.

-Claro ya mismo vengo- me miro, luego a Bella que yacía en la cama ajena a todo y luego volvió su vista a mi- mejor vendré cuando Edward haya llegado, será mejor que le preparemos antes de que la vea.

-Gracias- conteste antes de quedar solo en la habitación con Bella, me acerque a la cama donde estaba y la cogí de la mano- ¿Bella que te a pasado?- pregunte mirando la cantidad de heridas y moratones- ¿Quién puede haber hecho esto?- en mi cabeza no concebía la idea de que alguien pudiera querer algo malo para ella- tanto tiempo buscándote, pero a pesar del tiempo no perdimos la esperanza, Bella solo te pido que salgas a delante ahora que te hemos encontrado no puedes abandonarnos de nuevo- deje escapar un sollozo- mi hijo moriría contigo, tus hijos y toda la familia, no sabes como fueron estos cuatro años- suspire- aunque creo que tu lo tuviste peor si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para que abras los ojos ahora mismo no dudes que lo haría.


	9. Chapter 9

**MI MUNDO**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Nada mas llegar a la entrada de la ciudad me encontré con un gran atasco, era algo raro para ser esas horas de la noche, era el colmo para mi estado menta, ya había tenido bastante ese día como para tener que tardar mas de una hora en atravesar la ciudad hasta llegar al hospital, parecía que la gente se había puesto de acuerdo para salir todos a la vez, cansado, enfadado y confundido por todos los acontecimientos del día llegue al hospital, aparque en el parking y ahí vi el coche de mi padre, suspire para relajarme y baje de mi volvo. Al entrar me dirigí a la recepcionista.

-Hola ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto la chica que estaba tras la mesa.

-Busco al doctor Fleming.

-Un momento por favor- se volvió a donde tenia el teléfono y marco un numero, cuando termino de hablar se volvió de nuevo a mi- el doctor Fleming viene ya viene, puede esperarle ahí- dijo señalando unas sillas que había enfrente.

-Gracias- me senté donde me señalo la chica y espere, a los cinco minutos llego el doctor Michael Fleming, un antiguo amigo de mi padre se podría decir que era como un tío postizo, lo que me extraño era que venia solo, sin mi padre.

-Hola Edward- me saludo, yo me levante y le di un abrazo- ¿Cómo estas?- algo en el se me hacia raro, no sabia si era su expresión, su voz o si simplemente yo me estaba volviendo un paranoico.

-Bien- conteste cuando nos separamos- ¿Dónde esta mi padre?

-Nos espera en mi despacho ¿Vamos?- yo asentí y nos pusimos en marcha.

-¿De que se trata ese caso que tenia que ver?- pregunto al darme cuenta que se había formado un incomodo silencio.

-Hablaremos en mi despacho- contesto sin tan siquiera mirarme.

Caminamos a través de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a los ascensores, no estaba seguro de a que planta subimos ya que no mire el botón que el pulso, ni tampoco mire la pantalla en la que te lo indica, simplemente mantuve mi vista en el suelo ya que Michael no me dirigió la palabra. Al salir del ascensor me guió de nuevo, hasta que abrió una puerta no alce la vista ni preste atención a lo que me rodeaba, ya estaba bastante molesto como para que el doctor Fleming se andara con intrigas, así que decidí ignorar todo. Al atravesar el umbral vi que estábamos en su despacho y como me había dicho Michael mi padre nos esperaba dentro.

-Hola hijo- me saludo nada mas cerrar la puerta tras de mi, Michael se sentó en su sillón y mi padre estaba frente a el así que yo ocupe la silla que estaba junto a la de mi padre.

-Hola- conteste en voz baja sin saber por que- ¿Qué era lo que tenía que mirar?- pregunte sin rodeos.

-Antes que nada queremos que mires este informe- dijo Fleming entregándome una carpeta, estaba clarísimo que se trataba de un expediente medico, así que lo tome y lo leí atentamente.

El expediente era de una chica la cual sufría múltiples contusiones por todo el cuerpo, algunas costillas rotas, desgarro vaginal producto de una violación, según el informe había perdido mucha sangre cuando la encontraron y tenia deficiencia respiratoria, una vez termine de leer mire a Fleming.

-Ahora quiero que veas estas radiografías de su cabeza- se levanto con las radiografías en la mano y las puso en la pantalla de luz para que las pudiera apreciar bien- ¿Qué ves?- me pregunto cuando estuvieron listas.

-Varias contusiones leves y dos coágulos bastante considerables.

-Exacto, ahora quiero que veas esta, que es de esta tarde- las puso y las mire de nuevo.

-Esta claro que los coágulos han aumentado- no me cabía en la cabeza que no la hubieran operado nada mas detectarlos- ¿Por qué no la habéis operado?

-No habíamos localizado a la familia hasta ahora- el se me quedo mirando fijamente haciéndome sentir incomodo- como puedes ver ahora es una operación de alto riesgo y dado los demás resultados la cosa…- no termino la frase.

-Si, pero si no la operáis morirá igual- el asintió.

-¿Hijo?- llamo mi padre, me gire para mirarle mientras se levantaba- hay algo que…

-Carlisle- dijo Fleming, ambos se miraron como si mantuvieran una conversación privada

-Hijo acompáñanos por favor- pidió mi padre, yo me quede mirándoles con extrañeza pero no dieron explicaciones simplemente salieron por la puerta dejándome atrás, pero no por mucho ya que les seguí. Los tres caminamos en silencio, un silencio cargado de tensión, no tardamos mucho en llegar a otra puerta en la que ambos se detuvieron, mi padre se giro para mirarme y pudo una mano en mi hombro- lo que vas a ver te va a impactar, pero ahora mismo te necesitamos lucido sino no podremos hacer nada- vale, eso era raro, era como si conspiraran contra mi- ¿De acuerdo?- yo asentí, Fleming abrió la puerta y entro, se puso delante de los monitores y los miro yo me quede parado en la puerta todo era extraño y me había quedado ahí parado- Vamos- me alentó mi padre, el entro primero.

Con un suspiro seguí a mi padre con cada paso que daba mi corazón se aceleraba debido a la tensión que los dos hombres que me acompañaban y el pitido de las maquinas creaban en el ambiente, jamás tan corto recorrido se me había hecho tan eterno, al fin me detuve junto a la cama donde descansaba el malherido cuerpo de la chica, mi padre me tapaba la visión del rostro de esta con su cuerpo, me apretó el hombro antes de apartarse y fue en ese momento donde mi mente sintió frió, mi sangre bajo a mis pies al verla en esa cama llena de cables tan inmóvil y sobretodo tan malherida, mi ángel, mi amor, mi mujer, mi vida.

-Bella- susurre, mi cuerpo estuvo inmóvil por unos segundos pero se sintieron como horas, en el momento que recupere mi movilidad me eche encima con cuidado para abrazarla y llore- Bella- repetí con la voz rota por el llanto.

-Edward- oí a mi padre llamarme, pero yo no quería separarme de ella- Edward hijo tienes que firmar para que la operen- en ese instante fue cuando comprendí que me hicieran leer los informes y ver las radiografías, para que decidiera como medico, ya que de otro modo era difícil aceptar una operación a ida o muerte de la mujer que amas a la cual llevas buscando cuatro años era la decisión mas difícil que alguien pudiera decidir. Mi padre me separo de Bella, Fleming me tendió los papeles para que firme, papeles que manche con mis lagrimas, una vez termine de firmar me volví hacia ella.

-Bella mi amos, tienes que salir de esta, no me abandones otra vez- llore con mi rostro junto al suyo. Su cara estaba completamente amoratada, casi irreconocible pero yo jamás la confundiría, su cuerpo estaba dañado por cada sitio que mirara, pero lo peor fue cuando recordé lo del desgarro vaginal, la habían violado de una manera salvaje, sin hieda. Junto a mi pena se unió la furia y en ese momento solo pude desahogarme de una manera, llorando.

Demasiado pronto me alejaron de ella para operarla, el doctor Fleming se encargaría personalmente, mi padre me abrazo, el me daba palabras de aliento, pero también lloraba.

-Hijo, tenemos que avisar a la familia ¿Me esperas un momento?- dijo mi padre aun abrazándome, yo no tenia voz para contestarle así que solo pude asentir, el me soltó y se marcho, al quedarme solo me acerque a la pared y me fui resbalando por esta hasta quedar sentado en la pared, escondiendo el rostro en mis rodillas en ese instante multitud de imágenes recorrieron mi mente, el día que nos conocimos:

_Ella avanzó, se sentó a mi lado, pero no me miro ni una sola vez._

_-Hola guapa, soy Edward Cullen-dije con mi sonrisa más seductora- ¿y tu eres?_

_-Bella- me miro al decirlo y acto seguido bajo la cabeza._

Ese día cambio mi vida para siempre, pero la serie de imágenes continuo, también recordé nuestra primera vez:

_-Espera, antes tengo que devolverte algo._

_-¿si?- pregunte extrañado. Ella se acerco a mi y me beso con delicadeza, yo sin pensarlo se lo devolví, pero de pronto todo cambio la delicadeza se convirtió en pasión y desenfreno, la sui a mi cintura y ella cruzo las piernas en mi espalda la lleve hasta la cama del cuarto de invitados, la tumbe y yo me eche encima de ella. La bese en la boca con una pequeña lucha de lenguas, baje asta su cuello el cual saboree con ansia dejando unas marcas, comencé a subir a su boca de nuevo, ella me abrazo con fuerza, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su cintura. De pronto ella se inclino para incorporarse._

_-Lo siento- le dije sabiendo que ella iba a detener._

_-Pues yo no- Susurro, después se quito la camiseta y su ropa interior de arriba dejando sus pechos al descubierto, yo la mire con mucho deseo, pero no me moví pues su belleza me había dejado estático, esa quietud duro lo que ella tardo en posar sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo, haciendo me reaccionar, la tumbe de nuevo en la cama mientras la besaba, una de mis manos voló hacia uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo, ella se estremeció y emitió un leve gemido ahogado por mi boca, comencé a deslizar mi boca hacia el pecho que quedaba libre, lo bese, saboree acariciando lo con mi lengua, juguetee con su pezón erecto; ella gemía muy suave, dirigí mi boca hacia la suya de nuevo acariciando con mis manos su pecho desnudo, interrumpiendo un momento el beso y el acariciar de su cuerpo me quite en un movimiento ágil la camiseta, pero enseguida continué por donde me había quedado, ella comenzó a acariciarme la espalda desnuda apretándome hacia ella, descendí mis manos hacia el botón de sus pantalones, desabrochándolo, bajándolos suavemente mientras acariciaba sus piernas, cuando termine de sacarle los pantalones la bese de nuevo. Comencé un camino de besos hasta su ombligo y luego de nuevo a su boca, mis manos descendieron hacia su tanga, introduciéndola en el, llegando hasta su intimidad._

_-ahh- gimió estremeciéndose de placer, bajo sus manos hasta el botón de mi pantalón para desabrocharlo, ella ya debía de haber notado mi erección a través de la ropa, mientras estaba apoyado en su cuerpo. Una vez que los dos estábamos en ropa interior comencé a bajar su tanga con la mano que no acariciaba su interior, ella seguía gimiendo de placer, cuando quedo sin su única prenda me hizo darme la vuelta para quedar ella encima mío, en ese proceso yo no seque mis dedos de su cuerpo, pero cuando quedo encima me fue imposible llegar. Ella me acaricio el pecho descendiendo hasta mi miembro lo acaricio por encima del bóxer, pero luego introdujo la mano, lo acaricio de arriba abajo, yo comencé a gemir, pero cuando me di cuenta que no podría mas la cambie de posición, pues no quería correrme, lo que quería era introducirme en ella satisfacerla, me bajo el bóxer, eso indicaba que ella también lo quería, ella me dejo la vía libre, entre en ella despacio para poder recordar la sensación después, ella gimió de placer y comencé con movimientos suaves, despacio pero fui aumentando la velocidad, ella movía las caderas de una forma que debería estar prohibida._

_-haaaaaa- gemíamos los dos._

_-Te deseo- le susurre al oído- y te quiero- lo dije intentando aguantar los gemidos pero no pude mas y llego la cumbre del momento, pare, pero sin salir de ella, teníamos la respiración agitada, jadeábamos. Cuando nos tranquilizamos un poco ella me beso muy dulcemente y yo me eche a un lado y la abrace, yacíamos los dos en la cama completamente desnudos y abrazados, ya no temía el resultado de ese contacto, por que tan solo podría repetir lo que ya le había dado. Ella suspiro._

_-¿Sabes una cosa?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos._

_-¿Qué?- dije en un susurro pegando mis labios a su oído._

_-Yo también te quiero- la bese una vez que me dijo eso, fue lo mas bonito que había oído nunca, después se giro y me dio la espalda pero la mantenía abrazada y así fue como nos dormimos._

Esa no solo fue nuestra primera vez, sino que fue también la primera vez que escuche de sus labios un te quiero, ante tantos recuerdos e imágenes no pude soportarlo mas y empecé a llorar de nuevo. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que llego mi padre, pero este no dijo nada solo se sentó a mi lada intentando mantener la compostura, pero yo le conocía demasiado bien como para no saber el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no llorar. Una hora después llego parte de la familia y amigos, Alice, Jasper, mi madre y Emmett, Rosalie se había quedado en Forks con los niños. La espera estaba siendo un tormento y si a eso le añadimos el escuchar de nuevo el estado de Bella cuando mi padre le contaba a los demás era aun mas insoportable.

-Matare a quien halla hecho esto- cuando escuche esa maldición por parte de Emmett levante mi cabeza y observe que todos estaban abatidos, sus caras reflejaban ira, dolor y preocupación todo mezclado, una mezcla que no había visto nunca, había visto la ira cuando llegamos a tiempo justo antes de que el bastardo de Mike le hiciera algo, había visto el dolor cuando pensamos que se había marchado y luego solo estaba visitando a una amiga y vi por primera vez el dolor en sus rostros cuando se desmayo, el mismo momento en que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada de los gemelos, verla desmayada en esa ocasión no fue tan duro como en esta, aquí había una diferencia porque no la había visto reír, ni llorar en cuatro años, no había escuchado su risa ni su voz en cuatro años, y tal como pintaban las cosas no sabia si volvería ha hacerlo y esta vez para siempre. Si ella moría estaba seguro que yo no tardaría en seguirla, moriría sin ella, moriría por ella y sobretodo mataría al mal nacido si ella desaparecía de nuestras vidas.

* * *

gracias a todos los que seguis esta historia, se que actualizo muy poco pero ando con poca imaginacion y tiempo de escribir, os dire que tengo hasta el capitulo 14, por tanto ire actualizando hasta ahi, pero despues no se si tendre mas o no, me fastidia mucho no actualizar ahhhhh

inspiracion donde estas?


End file.
